There I'll Be, Always
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 13 is up! Bosco and Faith’s relationship is going great, but when someone finds out her “secret”, it could destroy everything. Sequel to Revelations
1. Chapter 1

There I'll Be, Always

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or its characters

Pairing: Bosco and Faith

Summary: Bosco and Faith's relationship is going great, but when someone finds out her "secret", it could destroy everything. (Sequel to Revelations)

Author's Note: I would like to thank Jamie for editing this for me so quickly, you are great, thanks for all your help.

Chapter 1

Faith and Bosco were at Mercy hospital with one of their suspects, who had accidentally fallen down a flight of stairs while they were taking him into custody.

"How much long is this going to take? I'm not a babysitter, you know." Bosco said, as they were watching the doctor work on the suspect. "It was just a cut on the head, it's not like he's dying."

Faith smiled at Bosco. "You don't change do you?"

"Do you really want me to change Faith?" he said with a grin.

"Of course not, Bos." Bosco moved closer to her, placing his hands on her hips. She looked at him. "Not at work,"

"Just one kiss. Lieu doesn't have to know." Bosco replied, smirking slightly.

Faith smiled. "No… I told you we have to be professional at work. I don't want us to be split up."

"Fine, but you better make up for it later." Bosco said, his smirk widening." I'm going to go and get some coffee; maybe by then we can leave."

((

Bosco was making his way back to Faith, when he passed by the lounge where he, Faith, Ty and Cruz had been trapped during the shooting. He's been at the hospital many times since he's been back on the force, but this was the first time that he came to the place where his life almost ended.

He walked into the lounge, and touches the chair. He can still remember that day like it was yesterday. He can't remember too much about that day, all he could remember was seeing Faith freezing, and the gunmen coming towards him, and his instinct told him to save the woman that he loves. He didn't even think about the consequences, all he thought was that he couldn't lose Faith.

He touched his scar. "I would do it again if I had to," he whispered to himself.

"I still remember that day." a voice said, interpreting his thoughts. Bosco turned around, and came face to face with Mary Proctor.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about." Mary Procter replied. "Faith was so upset that night; she waved the gun at me because nobody would get you up to surgery. I've never seen her like that before, she was really losing it, because of what had happened to you."

She paused, smiling at me. "There was something about how she watched you…how…holding your gun seemed to make her feel better. Because it was yours…she felt connected to you somehow. She loves you. But I think you already know that?"

Bosco smiled. "Yes I do."

"I'm glad that you are alright, you had me worried there for a while."

"You telling me that you missed me?" Bosco said, his smile turning into his infamous smirk.

"I never said that." Mary Procter said with a laugh.

"Do you think everybody misses you, Bosco? I think some people were happy that you were in a coma." Faith said, as she entered the room.

Bosco turned around. "But you weren't one of them."

She walked up to him, and smiled. "Of course not."

He moved closer to her, and was about to kiss her, when she stopped. "We can't do that, not at work."

"Do you think you can make sure that nobody comes by here for a while?" Bosco asked Proctor with a grin.

Proctor smiled. "5 minutes, that is it." she said, as she walked out of the lounge.

Bosco leaned over and kissed Faith.

She looked at him. "We can't do this."

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't do it. Haven't you always wanted to know what it was like to do it during shift?"

"You would have experience in that, wouldn't you?" Faith said with a grin.

"It was just that one time."

"With the captain's daughter no less." Faith said. She then leaned over and kissed him.

"This is fun, isn't it?" he said with a grin.

She smiled. "Yes."

He kissed her again. "Bosco" She touched his face. "You were right, this is fun, but that's it."

"But my 5 minutes aren't up." he protested.

"You'll get more of this later, trust me" she said, as she left the lounge, a few seconds he followed her out. Mary Proctor walked up to them. "Your suspect is ready to go now."

Mary grinned at the both of them. They both just smiled at Mary. "Bye," they said, as they went to get their suspect.

((

Bosco was talking on the phone to his mother. "Yeah, I'm going to do it tonight,"

"I've got to go now, Ma, I'll see you on later," he said, hanging up the phone, as Faith entered the locker room.

Faith opened her locker. "Talking to your mom?" she asked, glancing at him.

Bosco nodded. "She wants us all to go for dinner on Saturday."

Faith smiled. "That's sounds fine. Emily and Charlie really like your mom."

Faith was changing out her uniform, Bosco watching her a mischievous grin on his face. "You know you shouldn't do that, Faith, all I want to do is kiss you, well more than that."

"Well, then I won't change out here." Faith replied, as she walked into the bathroom stall, and finished changing her clothes.

"I didn't mean you couldn't change in front of me." he said.

He then looked at the clothes she was wearing; he had this big grin on his face.

"I change in the bathroom stall because I want to surprise you. Do you notice anything, Boz?" Faith said, as she moved closer to him.

He looked at her. "Of course I would notice, Faith, you are wearing the leather pants, you look hot."

"The kids are staying at Fred's tonight, so we have the place to ourselves. I wonder what we can do." she said, as she put her arms around Bosco.

"We're at work, Faith, remember. We can't do this, "he said, with a grin.

She hit him. "Just because I don't want them to separate us as partners, you don't have to make fun of me."

"I would never make fun of you, Faith," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

Ty and Sully came into the locker room.

"Do you think the two of you can get a room?" Ty replied, as he opened his locker,

"Could you shut up?" Bosco said, as he went back to kissing Faith.

"Can the two of you just wait until you get home?" Sully responded.

Faith smiled. "They're right, let's go home." she said, as she started to walk out of the locker room.

Bosco grinned. "Right behind you."

))

Sasha walked into the Captain Finney's office. "You wanted to see me."

"Sit down."

"What do you need me to do?" Sasha asked.

"How are you doing at 55?"

"I don't get what you are asking me?" she asked.

"I'm asking you if anybody know you are working for IAB." Captain Finney asked. 

"I don't think anybody know, I actually think that I should go to another precinct. I haven't found anybody doing anything that bad. They're a good team there, almost like a family."

"Are you getting too personal with them?" He asked. "You're there for a job."

All Sasha could think about was Ty. If he ever found out that she was working for IAB their relationship will be over. She was starting to really love him, so it would be best if she just leaves the 55.

"There is no way you are leaving the 55th precinct…not yet. You haven't finished your job there."

"What do you want me to do? Nobody is doing anything wrong!"

"That's not true; I want to know who murdered Mann."

"Mann?"

"Yes, Cruz got away with it; you are going to find the evidence to put her away."

"But I thought Faith was the one that shot Mann, and she did it to save Cruz's life." Sasha explained.

"Well I don't believe that. I think Cruz shot Mann and Faith helped her cover it up, and I want you to find the evidence to show that."

"Why do you care, Captain Finney, this case is almost two years old! Where do you expect me to find evidence?"

"Do what I say…now go."

Sasha sighed as she walked out of the room. How does he expect her to get evidence for a case that is nearly two years old? This was definitely going to be hard.

((

Bosco was lying next to Faith on the couch. She looked at him. "This is so nice us being alone together. I love my kids, I'm so happy that they are home with me, but its nice having some alone time," she said, as she put her arms around Bosco. "Even though you are here every night."

"Not every night."

"But nearly every night," Faith said, with a grin.

Bosco looked at Faith, and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Faith, you have been my best friend for 13 years. I knew from the first time that I saw you that I loved you, I just didn't want to admit it. I love you more than I have loved anybody ever before. I never thought I could feel this way, but you've shown me that I can. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Bosco knelt down on the floor. "Faith Mitchell, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Faith couldn't believe what she just heard, she was shocked that Bosco would ask her this question; she wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Do you think you could get me an answer soon, I don't really want to be kneeling like this forever?" Bosco asked, nervously.

"I… don't know." Faith replied.

"So you are saying no." he asked, sadly, as he stood up.

"I didn't say that." Faith said, her eyes widening. "

Are you sure this is what you want to do, Bosco? I know you aren't the commitment type of person. If this is because your mom wants you to get married-"

Bosco sat down next to Faith. "Faith, this has nothing to do with my mom. If that was true, I would have been married a long time ago. I love you, Faith. I know you're scared about getting married again…but…I won't hurt you like Fred did, you have to believe that.

"I know that Bosco. But we've only been dating for a year now. I don't want you to think you have to rush into marriage."

Bosco grabbed her hand. "What was my longest relationship?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question."'

"I think the most was a few months."

"So what does this tell you?"

"Why the hell are you asking me this, Bosco?" Faith asked. "Why does it matter how long your relationships last?"

"For a cop, you can be pretty stupid sometimes." Bosco said, slightly annoyed.

"Faith, I've been with you longer than anyone else…why do you think that is? It's because you are it for me. I never thought I would ever feel this way. I always hear about it, but I thought it was for sissies, who fall in love to easily. Faith…I have never felt with any other woman…how I feel when I'm with you. I don't get this sensitive for just anybody, you know?"

"I like it when your sensitive…it's romantic." she said with a grin.

He put his arms around her. "I love you, Faith."

"I know you do. I just don't want you to think you have to marry me. I love you too, but we don't have to get marry just yet."

"So is that a no."

"I didn't say that. I just want you to be sure this is what you want, I can't go through another divorce."

Bosco tightened his embrace. "I am sure."

She looked up at him. "I guess then we are getting married." she said.

"So that's a yes."

"Yes, Bosco, I'll marry you." she said, as she put her arms around him, and kissed him.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: There I'll Be, Always 2?  
Rating: G for now  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters

The next morning,

Faith was lying in Bosco's arms. She still couldn't believe that she was engaged. She never thought that she would ever want to be married again, but Bosco changed her mind about that. It's not to say that she wasn't scared about it, but she knew that they could deal with it together.

"Faith."

Faith looked up and saw that Bosco slowly opening his eyes. "Good morning." she said softly, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I think I like waking up to this." Bosco said with a grin.

"Well you should get use to it now that you are marrying me." Faith replied playfully.

"I like this flirty side of you."

She looked at him. "Faith Boscorelli…I think I like the sound of that."

"Already thinking about marrying me, huh?"

Faith smiled. "Of course I would. Don't get me wrong, I'm still scared about getting married again, but I know everything will work out."

Bosco tightened his embrace. "Yes it will. I didn't spend that much money on the ring for it not to work."

Faith playfully swatted Bosco's arm. "Glad to see that your still the same insensitive jerk, I've always known and loved."

"And you will always love." Bosco said smiling, as he leaned over and kissed her.

"You know if we don't get up, we'll be here all day."

"Why do we need to get up anyway? I'd rather stay here in bed with my beautiful fiancé."

Faith stood up. "I would love to stay in bed with you all day, but we have to work remember? I'll go and make us some breakfast." Faith said, as she grabbed her bathrobe, and walked into the kitchen.

((

"So…we need to talk to Charlie and Emily about our engagement when they get back from Fred's." Faith explained as they were eating their breakfast.

"How do you think they are going to react?" he asked. Faith looked at Bosco, and could see that he was looking nervous. "You have nothing to worry about; they already told me that they don't mind me marrying you."

"When did you talk about this?"

"The day that I got my kids back, and we went to your mom's for dinner."

"That long ago." Bosco said, surprised.

Faith smiled. "They love you, Bosco. Although, I was actually pretty surprised when they said that."

"But they might change their minds now that it's really happening." Bosco said, nervously.

Faith laughed. "I've never seen you this nervous before."

"I've never been this nervous before." Bosco responded.

Faith got up and walked towards him and put her arms around him. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

He nodded. "I hope you are right."

"I know I am."

Bosco looked up at her, eyes soft. "And then we have to tell my mom."

"That's going to be fun." Faith said with a smile. "Your mom has been asking me for the last few months, if I thought you were going to ask anytime soon."

"What did you say?" He asked, eyes slightly wide.

"One day."

Faith then moved closer, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Seeing as we are getting married, I think it is about time that you move in here with me and the kids." she said with a smile.

"Would you really notice a difference?" he said.

She smiled. "Not really, but it would be nice for us to live together before we get married Sort if a crash course. You never know, I might end up not liking you anymore."

"Not a chance." Bosco replied, as he smiled at Faith, and gently rubbed her back. "You are stuck with me now."

"I think I can handle that." she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. "So are you moving in or not?"

"Of course, but you do know that I leave the toilet seat up."

She smiled at him. "I think I can live with that."

(((

Sasha walked into the 55th Precinct. How was she suppose to get evidence that Cruz killed Mann, when it was nearly 2 year ago? But she knows that she needed to do this, if she wants to keep her job…and Ty. "If he ever found out that I was working for IAB, I would lose him." she thought to herself.

She then saw Bosco and Faith walked towards her. "Hi Sasha," Faith said, with a big smile on her face.

"Both of you seem happy today."

Faith looked at Bosco, her smile growing. "Bosco asked me an important question last night."

"You are kidding me; did Boscorelli finally ask you to be his wife?" Sully said, as he walked up to them.

Faith showed everybody the ring. Sasha hugged Faith. "Great news! I'm so happy for the two of you, but are you sure you want to be stuck with Bosco the rest of your life."

"Yes, there is nobody I'd rather be stuck with." she said, as she put her arms around him.

Sasha smiled. "Well, one thing is for sure…you love each other."

Bosco turned to Faith, grinning, before quickly kissing her.

"I've been thinking…" Sasha said, somewhat unsure of whether or not to continue. "You know it's been 2 years since the shooting at Mercy?"

Faith grabbed Bosco's hand, and held onto it tightly. "Why are you talking about that now?" She asked, annoyed.

"Well, I'm just saying…it's so hard to believe that it has been 2 years already. So many things happened that night, especially how Mann died." Sasha responded.

Bosco put his arms around Faith. "Monroe, what does matter to you? Faith killed Mann because he was trying to kill Cruz. Everybody knows that, so why are you reminding everyone about it? It's doesn't matter anymore."

"Bosco, its fine." Faith said softly.

He shook his head, agitated. "No, it's not."

Sasha knew that she needed to be careful. "I'm really sorry Faith; I didn't realize how much it still hurt you to remember that night."

"Why were you thinking about that night anyhow, Sasha?" Faith asked.

" Well when you said that the two of you were engaged, I was just thinking about how close we come to losing Bosco that night. It was a night that we all we like to forgot, I'm sorry that I even brought it up."

"Its fine. Even though it's a day we try to forget…we probably never will." Faith said, moving closer to Bosco. "I don't know what I would have done, if Bosco hadn't made it." She leaned over, gently kissing her fiancé.

"I thought no kissing at work." Bosco said, as he tickled her playfully.

She smiled. "I think we can make an exception."

((

Later that night,

Bosco and Faith had just finished this shift, and were on their way out of the station when Ty came up to them. "I heard that the two of you got engaged. It was about time."

"Why does anybody say that? We haven't dated that long" Bosco said, wrapping his arm around Faith's waist.

"The two of you have been in love for how many years; I'm surprised it took you so long to get together."

Faith smiled. "I know, I didn't think I could wait any longer," she said, as she looked at Bosco with a grin.

"You were married. Now, I might be an insensitive jerk, but I would never be a home wrecker."

"We are only joking with you, Bos." she said with a laugh.

"So is it true that two of my cops are engaged." Lieu said, as he walked up to them.

Faith smiled at Lieu. "Yes, Bosco and I are getting married. That isn't going to change our partnership is it?"

"We'll have to see, Faith, but I think for the time being, you can stay as partners." Lieu said. "I guess congratulations are in order for the two of you."

"Thank boss." Faith said. "I couldn't be happier." she said, as she looked at Bosco.

"We see you all tomorrow; I want to take my fiancé home." Bosco said with a grin.

((

Faith and Bosco arrived at her apartment. "You do know that Charlie and Emily are going to be home, Faith. We are going to have to tell them the news."

"Are you scared?" She asked, softly.

He looked at her. "It's a big step for them."

"They love you, Bosco. You have nothing to worry about, it's not like you are someone they don't know and don't like. I didn't know you could worry so much. This is a side of you, I have never seen before."

"I just love you so much, Faith, and I want everything to work out for us. This is the first time I have been this serious about anybody."

"You mean, like everyone else, you don't get engaged to just anybody?" Faith said with a laugh.

"I'm telling you how I feel, and you are laughing at me."

"I would never laugh at you, Bos…well, at least not to your face." she said, as she opened the door.

Charlie and Emily were sitting on the couch. They looked up as Bosco and Faith walked in the apartment.

"Shouldn't you guys be in bed?" Faith said.

"Mom, I'm 17, I don't go to bed this early."

"I didn't know there was a certain time teenagers go to bed," Faith said.

"Faith, you don't know much… this is early for them, right, Em?" Bosco said with a smile. Faith knew what he was doing, but he didn't have to do this.

"Bos, you don't need to get Emily to like you, she already does."

"I just want her to like me before we tell them our news." Bosco said, with a smirk.

"You are getting married, aren't you?" Emily said, with this big smile on her face.

Faith's face looked shocked. "But how did you know?"

"Well there is only two things it could be…either you are pregnant or your getting married…and I don't think you are pregnant, are you mom?"

"No."

"So you are engaged!" Emily said. "I'm so happy for the both of you." she said, as she hugged Faith. She then turned to Bosco and hugged him. "So you will be my step-dad that is so cool. At least I know you are going to be nice to me, unlike my step- mother."

"I guess that happens when I have known you since you were a little girl." Bosco answered, smiling and ruffling Emily's hair.

"No, Bosco, I think you would have been nice to us no matter what. You are going to make a great father one day." Emily said, as she looked at Faith. "Don't you think so?"

"Of course he would be, one day, he will be." Faith said.

"Are you saying that you want to have more kids?" Bosco asked.

"Of course I want more kids, Bos, not right now, but one day." Faith said, as she put her arms around him.

Bosco then looked at Faith. "You forgot to tell them our other news?"

"What other news?" Emily asked.

Faith smiled. "Bosco is moving in."

"Doesn't he already live with us?" Emily said with a laugh.

"Well it will be official now."

Emily nodded.

Faith then looked at Charlie. "You haven't saying anything, how do you feel about everything."

"Cool." Charlie said. "Can I go in my room now?"

"Yes, "Faith said, with a grin

"I guess he is happy about it, I couldn't really tell." Faith said. Bosco put his arms around Faith. "He's a 14 year old boy, what do you expect from him?"

"I guess you are right."

"Have you told Bosco's mom yet?" Emily questioned them. "She's going to be so happy."

"Not yet, but we will very soon. " Faith said.

Emily smiled. "Well I'm so happy for you mom," she said, as she hugged Faith, and then left the room.

"That went better than I expected." Bosco said.

"I told you that it would be okay," Faith as she and Bosco sat down on the couch. "They love you, just as much as I love you." she said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

Bosco placed his hand in the small of Faith's back, and grinned at her, his eyes bright. She couldn't believe how much her life has changed in a year…she is happy in a relationship for the first time in a long time, and she is engaged to be married again, her life couldn't be any better.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: There I'll Be, Always 3?  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's character

It has been a day since Bosco asked Faith to marry him, and today was the day they were going to tell Rose. Faith looked at Bosco. "You know your mom is going to be so happy about our engagement."

Faith looked at Bosco and saw the grin on his face. "She knows already doesn't she?"

"Well she thinks she knows," Bosco said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked, as she moved closer to Bosco on the couch.

Bosco cleared his throat, fidgeting with the frayed edge of a cushion " I sort of told her that I was asking you and the kids to move in with me."

"In your apartment, I have you seen your place, it could never fit three more people in it." Faith said.

"Of course we wouldn't live in my apartment; we would have got a bigger apartment."

"So why don't we?" Faith said, as she put her arms around him.

He snapped his head to look at her, his eyes widening. "I just said that, so my mom wouldn't figure out that I was asking you to marry me."

"I say that we should do it then."

"Faith, I don't mind living here." Bosco responded. "We don't need to get a new apartment."

"So you are telling me that you don't care about living in the same place that I live with my ex-husband, sleeping in the same bed… doing..."

"That's enough, Faith, I don't want to hear anything about Fred and your marriage, and what you did," Bosco said.

Faith smiled, as she kissed his cheek. "I know you don't, that is why I do it." 

"Doing it to annoy me, are we?" Bosco said as he leaned over and kissed her and then he started to tickle her feet.

"Stop it, Bosco."

"Well stop telling me about Fred."

"I promise you." Faith replied. "So, what do you think about moving into a larger apartment?"

She asked, making her way into the kitchen and grabbing the local paper from the table." I found a great 3 bedroomplace for about the same amount I am buying now."

"You have really thought of this, haven't you?" Bosco said with a smile.

She nodded, plopping down on the couch beside him again. "Yes I have, Boz, this is a new beginning for us, I don't want to live in the same place I lived with my ex, I want to start new with you and the kids." she said, as she put her arms around Bosco.

He turned to her. " This is really important to you, isn't it?

" It is important for the both of us."

He smiled at her. " Sure why not."

Faith grinned. " I thought you would say that, so we can go by and look at it tomorrow."

" You are telling me that you already decided about moving into a bigger apartment." Bosco said.

Faith smiled. " I've been looking for a month now."

Bosco looked at her with this confused look on her face. " But we'll only be engaged for a day,"

Faith grabbed Bosco's hand. " I wasn't waiting until you ask me to marry you, for us to move in, I was going to tell you that I want you to move in with me and the kids the day that you proposed."

" I beat you to it, just like the time I beat you when we do a race that night that we were so slow."

" I let you win." Faith replied, with a grin.

"Oh did you," Bosco said, as he leaned over and kissed her. He suddenly smirked. " You know we don't have to go to Ma's for another hour."

" I wonder what we could do." Faith said with a grin.

" We can think of something," Bosco said, as he kissed her.

(

Bosco was lying in Faith's arm when there was a knock at the door. She looked at him. " You live with me now, you can answer the door."

" I haven't moved in yet."

" Just go and open the door." Faith replied. Bosco put his clothes on, and opened the door, and saw Fred.

" Who is it," Faith shouted out to Bosco.

" It's Fred." Bosco hollered back as Fred barged into the apartment.

Fred walked into the apartment. " We need to talk now, Faith, there is no way that you are marrying this jerk."

"Don't you talk to my fiancé like that, we aren't together anymore, you don't tell me who I can and can't marry." Faith said, as she walked up to Bosco and wrapped an arm around his waist. " And don't just walk into the apartment, like you still live here."

"This is our apartment, I can come in as I like," Fred said.

"This hasn't been your apartment for a long time," Faith said. "So just go."

"We need to talk about your "wedding" without him here," Fred said, as he looked at Bosco.

"Do you want to surprise me with a wedding gift that is so thoughtful?" Bosco said, with his usual sarcasm.

Faith looked at Fred. "Whatever you want to say, say to both of us."

"There is no way in hell you are marrying Boscorelli, he is a bad influence to our kids, I don't want him anywhere near them."

"I don't care what you say, I love Bosco, and I am marrying him. The kids love Bosco, I don't know if you can say the same about your wife."

"She tries, it's not her fault that our kids don't like her, it is probably because you and Bosco told the kids to do that."

Faith opened her mouth to argue, but Bosco cut her off. "He's not worth it, Faith."

"Yeah that's right, she never thought I was worth it, it was always you, Boscorelli." Fred responded.

"Haven't you got over the jealously, Fred, you are married for god sakes, or is the marriage not going too well. "

"My marriage is none of your business." Fred yelled.

"But you think you can tell me who I can or can't marry, I think not. Now go, Fred." Faith yelled.

Fred turned to Faith. "You know Emily and Charlie aren't going to the wedding, you know that, right. You didn't care about your kids, when we were married, I'm not letting her think that she will have their mother's love and it never happens."

" Excuse me, they are living with me and sees you once a week, you think I don't love my children, all you care about is your new baby. Emily and Charlie tells me how you are always with your new baby daughter and aren't at home much. Isn't that irony."

Bosco grabbed Faith's hand. " He wants you to do this, so he can say that you are a bad mother."

"You think you are a good mother now, if I had my way I would make sure that court knew that you are a bad mother."

" Didn't you already do that, and won. But if I remember rightly you couldn't keep a hold of your kids, and they were misbehaving."

Bosco looked at Faith and could see that she was on the verge of tears. "Just let me deal with this."

She nodded her head, and walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

"So what are you going to do to me, punch me." Fred yelled.

"That is what I want to do, but you aren't worth my time, now go, and don't you ever think about hurting Faith. Emily and Charlie will be in our wedding. But I don't think you will be getting an invitation."

Fred just shake his head, and stormed out of the apartment.

((

Bosco opened the door to the bedroom. "Faith." he said, as he walked up to her, and sat down next to her. "You're okay?"

She smiled at Bosco. "I'm fine, I just don't understand why Fred is like that, I know we had a bad marriage, but I didn't think he hated me."

"I don't think he hates you, I think he hates me." Bosco said with a laugh. " He probably realize how stupid he was to leave you." Faith leaned over and hugged Bosco. "Thanks, Boz."

Faith then looked at the time. "We should be getting to your mom"

" We don't need to go today, I can call her and tell her that we'll come another day." Faith shakes her head. "I'm not letting Fred upset me like this, we'll going to your mother's worth you like it or not. I just need to fresh up."

"You looks great."

"You are just saying that Bosco, I look a mess." Faith said, as she walked into the bedroom.

((

Rose, Faith and Bosco were sitting in the living room. "So what did you want to tell me?" she asked, even though she had an idea.

Faith moved her hand closer to Rose. Rose looked at Faith. "Oh my god is that was I think it is."

Faith nodded, as she turned to Bosco. "Yes your son decided to finally ask me." 

Rose then hugged the two of them. "I'm so happy for the two of you, so when is the wedding date?"

"We haven't decided that yet." Bosco replied.

Rose smiled. "Well you need to think about it soon." Faith put her arms around Bosco. " We will Rose, but first we are going to concentrate on moving into a bigger apartment."

"You weren't really asking her to move into your apartment that night, you were asking her to marry you. Why didn't you tell me then."

"I wanted it to be a secret, Ma." Bosco said.

Rose hugged Bosco. " You know I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to ask Faith."

"Same here, Rose."

"Ganging up on me. " Bosco responded. "I was waiting for the right moment to do it."

Faith smiled as she hugged him. "I'm just joking with you, I'm glad that you took your time, so you can figure it out if you wanted to be with me for the rest of your life."

"I knew a long time ago, I wanted to , that is no question, Faith. I just wanted to make sure it was right time for both of us."

Faith smiled. "It is definitely the right time for us."

Rose looked at Faith and Bosco. "I'm really happy for the both of you, you deserve it some happiness, you do know I want grandkids soon… I'm not getting any younger,"

"Yes we know." Bosco said, as he looked at Rose. "But we aren't going to rush having kids,"

"I know that son, but I don't want to be an old woman by the time I have grandkids."

"What you don't want to be an old grandma" Bosco responded.

" That's right." Rose said. " I want to be chasing around little Boscorelli. "

Rose turned to Faith. " You do know you are going to have your hand full, when you a little Boscorelli."

"I have my hands full with this one. " Faith said, as she kissed the tip of Bosco's nose.

((

A few days later,

Sasha walked into the Captain's Finney office. " I told you that I don't have any evidence yet?

"I know you don't. So I did some of my own research, I have a witness that we will tell me that Cruz is the one that killed Mann not Faith."

" So this witness hasn't told you anything?"

Finney shook his head. " But that is where you are going to come in. You are going to get this person to talk,"

"Why do you think that Cruz did not Faith." Sasha asked. Finney shook his head. "That is for me to know."

"So who is this witness?" Sasha questioned Finney. Finney opened the door. "Here's the person who's going to bring down Cruz once and for all." and in walked Yoshi.

((

Bosco was looking at himself through in mirror as he touched his scar. He knew that his scars didn't mean anything to Faith, but he still think about them, and realize how different he looks than he was before.

"You do know I love you, no matter what. Scars or no scars." Faith said, as she put her arms around him. He turned to face her. "I know that Faith, but…"

" No buts, Bosco. I love you," she said, as she kissed his scars. He looked at her. " Don't you think about the night of the shooting, and how our life change."

"Yes our life did change… for the better, now let stop talking about that night, and let's finished packing up the rest of your stuff, I can't believe how much you have."

Bosco smiled at Faith. "Thanks for being there for me."

"Always."

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Title: There I'll Be, Always 4?  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's character

Author's Note: This is a sequel to Revelations, so some of the things that happened on the show didn't happen in the story. On with the story.

The next day,

Faith and Bosco showed up at the apartment that they were looking at to move into. "Did I really have to be here for this?"

"Boz, I need you here to tell me if you are going to like it or not, you're going to live here too." She said.

He smiled at her. "I don't care what the place looks like, as long as you are there with me,"

She grinned at him. "That's very sweet, but your not getting out of it…so buck up."

He shot her a small smirk. "You know me so well."

"Yes I do, that is why I know when you don't want to do something, like right now." Faith said smiling as she kissed him softly. "But you have to."

"Alright, let's go then." He said.

"It won't be boring, Boz." She said, giving his hand a small squeeze. "Just think…we could be living here one day."

"So what do the two of you think?" the manager asked Faith and Bosco.

Bosco turned to Faith. "It's up to you."

Faith looked at the manager. "Could I talk to my fiancé for a moment?"

"Sure, take as much time as you need." the manager replied, as he walked away from Bosco and Faith.

"I need to know what you think of this place, Boz," Faith said, as they walked around the place again.

"I like it, Faith."

Faith turned to him, raising an eye-brow. " I know you like it, but could you see us living here?"

"I already told you that it doesn't matter to me, as long as you are here." Bosco said, grinning. "But I do like the master bedroom."

"I thought you would," Faith said, with a smile. "So do you want to live here?" 

Bosco grabbed her hand. "I told you like it here."

"Stop avoiding the question."

"Yes, I want to live here." Bosco said, wrapping an arm around Faith's waist. "You…me…and the kids."

"Did I just hear that you do have decided?" the manager replied.

Bosco looked at Faith. "Don't you want Emily and Charlie to see the place?"

"They said that they don't care." Faith replied. "So it is up to us if you want it."

Bosco looked at Faith and smiled. "Yes we are going to take the place." he told the manager.

The manager nodded. "Just need you to sign a few forms."

(((

Sasha looked at Yoshi. "We'll been out this all night, what do you know about Mann, Cruz and Faith?"

"Like I told Finney, I don't know anything."

"Then why does he think you do?" Sasha yelled at Yoshi.

Yoshi looked down at the floor. "He pressured me to say that I knew something, but I don't know anything,"

"So what happened to you? Where have you been?" Sasha asked.

"After I got myself unlocked from the handcuffs, I went as far away as I could."

"Now why would you do that?" Sasha questioned.

"Because I was the one that told Mann about everybody, so he could hurt him, I never thought that he was going to kill any of the people."

Sasha looked at the time. She had been at this for nearly half of the night, she knew that Yoshi wasn't going to say anything yet, but she had a feeling, he knew more than he was telling.

"You can go now, but don't you even think about leaving town."

Yoshi stood up. "I'm a cop remember, "

"Just telling you." Sasha said, as she walked away from Yoshi. She sighed. This whole case was giving her headache; it was 2 years ago this happened, why were they still working on it? She then picked her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Ty, it's me Sasha, sorry I couldn't meet you last night, I was just so tired. How about we go for coffee before we have to go work. Call me soon." She said as she hanged up the phone.

She needed to see Ty, just so she could get her mind this case.

(((

A few days later,

Bosco, Faith, Emily and Charlie were moving into their apartment. "So how do you like it?" Faith asked Emily and Charlie.

"It looks really nice," Emily replied, as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Which one is my room?" Charlie asked.

"Ask your sister?" Faith replied. Charlie and Emily walked towards the bedrooms. Faith walked over to Bosco, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "They like it, huh?"

"I think so." His trademark smirk spread across his face. "So uh…you wanna test out the bedroom yet?"

"We need to start going to both our places and getting our stuffs." She said. "But I don't see why we can't take a break for a few minutes." Faith said, but before they could do anything more, the doorbell ring.

"Damn it. Let's not answer it." Bosco replied.

"We have to, Boz."

"But..."

"Later, Bos." She said, as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She walked to the door and opened it. "Hi guys." She said, as Sully, Ty, Sasha, Lieu walked in.

"Thanks for coming guys." Faith said. "So me, Ty and Sasha will go to my place to get my stuff. We brought a good amount over already."

"Sully, Lieu and Bosco will go to his apartment." Faith explained. Bosco put his arms around Faith. "We aren't at work right now, you don't need to tell everybody what to do."

Faith turned around, "I don't tell anybody what to do at work, well only you." she said, as she leaned over and kissed her.

"Enough already," Sasha replied. "Don't you want to get some moving done today?"

Faith smiled. "You're right." Faith then called out to Emily and Charlie to tell them goodbye and then everybody left the apartment.

((

A few hours later,

Faith and Bosco were sitting on the couch, talking with Sully, Ty and Sasha. Lieu had already gone home.

"So do you think you two will be getting married any time soon?" Faith asked. Sasha smiled at Ty. "I don't think so, not for a few years" Ty smiled. "That's right; I don't want to rush into it."

Bosco turned and looked at Faith. "We definitely didn't rush into this."

"Look how long it took you two to realize that you love each other, I'm surprised you got engaged so quickly." Ty replied.

"I wouldn't say it was quick, I've wanted to do this for a very long time." Bosco said, as he smiled at Faith. "I've been love with this woman for a very long time." Faith put her arms around Bosco. " Same here, it just took me a long time to realize that I loved you, Bosco. But it was the best thing I ever done." she said, as she started to kiss him.

"I think it's time for us to go." Ty replied, as he stood up, and Sasha got up as well.

"Why should we go now?" Sully replied. "We see this all the time."

Bosco shake his head. "Don't you know when it is time to leave, Sully?"

"Boz..." Faith said, as she hit him playfully.

"I was just saying that I wanted to spend time with the woman that I love," he said, smiling. "I'm sure Sully understands that, he was in love once."

"I get the point." Sully said, as he grabbed his jacket. "Goodbye."

"Thanks for helping." Faith replied. Sully, Ty and Sasha then left the apartment.

"Finally we are alone," Bosco said with a grin. "Alone with the woman I love." He leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers. She smiled and returned the soft pressure. He broke the kiss and effortlessly scooped her up into his arms.

"Bosco!" She said, laughing.

"What?" He asked, smirking. "I haven't carried you over the threshold of our room yet."

She kissed his cheek as he gently carried her down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Later,

Faith was lying in Bosco's arms. "So do you like the master bedroom, now you tried it out?" she said with a grin.

"I like it,"

She then laid her head on his chest. "This is so nice…"

"Yes it is, Faith." He said, as he stroked her hair. "I love you, Faith,"

"I love you too, Bos." She then looked at Bosco. "Our first night in a new apartment, it's a new beginning for all of us, we can forgot about the bad things and begin new, right, Bosco?"

She then saw that he was sleep. "Goodnight, Boz." She said, as she turned the light off, and drifted off to sleep.

((

A week later,

Bosco and Faith were having breakfast when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Rose."

"Yeah… we'll be there… okay, talk to you later," Faith said, as she hung up the phone.

"What did my ma want?" Bosco asked. Faith smiled. "She's having a party with her friends, and she wants to show off her son and his fiancé."

"I'm not going." Bosco replied. "I don't want to sit around a table, having 50 year old woman talking to me."

"Bos, your mom really wants you to go; she says that she won't talk to you for a month if you don't come."

"I can handle that.' Bosco said. Faith shakes her head. " No you won't. Can't you just do this for your mom?" Faith replied, knowing how much his mother means to him.

"Fine" he said. "I'll remember this, next time you don't want to do something." He said with a grin.

What Bosco and Faith didn't know this party was going to just be any party, it was their engagement party, and it was going to be a night that we never forget.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Title: There I'll Be, Always 5?  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's character

Author's Note: This is a sequel to Revelations, so some of the things that happened on the show didn't happen in the story. On with the story.

Faith was standing in the bedroom, primping her hair in the mirror. Bosco came into the room, hugging her from behind. "You know you don't need to wear all that make-up to be beautiful." He said softly.

"I know." She replied, smiling at him in the mirror. "I just wanna look good for your mother and her friends."

"So you wanna look good for my ma, but not for me?" Bosco said with a laugh.

"You're saying that I never look good for you, Boz." Faith said with a smile.

Bosco smiled. "You always look good for me, especially when you wear those leather pants." he said with a grin. "Why don't you show them to me now, and forgot about my mom's party."

"No, Bosco. We have to go to the party we don't want to disappoint your mom."

"I think she would understand." he said, as he kissed her shoulder through her shirt.

Faith giggled, moving away from his tickling kisses. "I'll show them to you when we get home."

"Really?" Bosco said.

"Yes, I will." Faith said, as she leaned over and kissed him. "But we need to go now," she said, as she grabbed the keys and her jacket, and they left the apartment.

((

Half an hour later,

Bosco knocked on Rose's door. Rose opened the door. "I thought you were going to be late," she said, as she hugged him.

"I made sure that he got here on time." Faith said.

Rose laughed, pulling Faith into her arms. "You are going to be a great wife for my son."

After breaking the hug, Faith took Bosco's hand, smiling at him. "He's not too bad either."

"Are you going to come in or not?" Rose asked.

They started towards the living room, darkness surrounding them. "Ma, what happened to the lights?" Bosco asked, fumbling around in the darkness. Before we knew what was happening, the lights flickered on, and the whole living room erupted with calls of "Surprise!" and laughter. Scared of the sudden noise, Faith reached over to Bosco, burying her face in his chest. He chuckled, looking around the room. Everyone they knew, as well as some people Faith had never met were in the living room, wearing smiles and their eyes bright. A banner was hung across the fireplace that read "Congratulations, Bosco and Faith…FINALLY!"

Pulling her face from her shirt, Faith looked around at all the guests and decorations. "What is this?"

"Did you really think I was going let you get engaged and not make a big deal about it? Rose asked, leading them into the living room. "I've been waiting for this for such a long time, Maurice. I had to do something special."

"This is definitely special, Rose." Faith said.

Rose then looked at Faith. "Well don't just stand here, it's a party. "

Taking a deep breath, Faith wrapped an arm around Bosco's waist. "Come on, let's party."

"Did you just say let's party." Bosco said with a laugh. "How old do you think we are?"

Faith grabbed his arm, leading him towards the happy guests. "Come on."

(((

Faith and Bosco were sitting with Ty and Sully. "I've never seen Bosco this happy before." Ty replied.

"Come on, don't lie. I was his partner for years; he always talked about his woman. He was happy."

"Yeah Faith he was, but he never settle down with one like he has with you. So there must have been something about you that wasn't like his other woman."

"You do know I'm sitting right here, don't you?" Bosco asked, trying to scowl, but failing miserably. A grin broke out on his face…

"How could we forget," Faith said giggling as she rested a hand gently on Bosco's thigh.

He looked over at her, his eyes soft. "You make me the happiest I've ever been Faith." Pressing his lips to hers, he muttered. "I've never asked someone to marry me before now."

"You mean you don't ask just any woman to marry you," Faith said with a smile.

Bosco grabbed her hand. "Come on dance with me."

"You want to dance?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes, come on." He said, as he led her to the floor. She put her arms around his waist, and then put her hand on his shoulder. She felt so good being in his arms. She was the happiest she has been in a long time.

Bosco looked at Faith. "You know tonight wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"I told you it would be fine."

"Well that is when you thought it was going to be a party with all my mom's friends, but this is for us, for our new life together.

Faith leaned up, brushing her lips against his gently. "I never knew that you could be so romantic."

"It happens only when I have a beautiful woman like you." he said, as he kissed her back.

Suddenly someone touched Bosco's shoulder. "Your mom wants you and Faith to come here." Sully said, motioning for them to follow.

Bosco grinned at Faith. "I wonder what she has planned now."

"Just let your mom do this, she's just happy that you are getting married." Faith said, as they walked back to the living area where Rose, Ty, Carlos, Holly, and the rest of the officers were.

"Come sit down, Faith and Maurice" Rose said, with a smile. Bosco and Faith sat down next to Rose.

Rose looked at Faith. "I never thought my son was ever going to get married, I kept on telling him that he needs to settle down, but I guess he was waiting for the right one."

Faith turned to Bosco. "I guess he was."

Rose then handed Faith and Bosco a present. Faith looked at Rose. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to, Faith."

Faith and Bosco opened the present, Faith couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it, it was a photo frame with little tiny frames, some of them had pictures and some of them didn't.

"I got some pictures that you gave me, and you add to it." Rose said. "You know your wedding pictures and maybe a few pictures of my grandkids."

Bosco smiled at his mother. "You won't ever give up will you?"

Rose smiled. "Of course not."

"It's lovely, Rose. We love it." Faith said, as she hugged Rose. "This whole party is wonderful."

Rose smiled. "It's my pleasure." Bosco then looked at everybody else. "Where are all the other presents?" Faith hit him playfully. "Boz."

"I was just saying if this is a party… where are all the other presents?"

Ty laughed at Bosco. "It's good to see that you haven't changed too much being together with Faith, your still an ass."

"But a loveable ass."

Faith smiled at Ty and Bosco. "Of course a loveable one." she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Can't you two wait until the party is over before you two make out." Ty said. " Don't you want your present."

Bosco smiled. "Fine, we'll wait until the party is over."

Ty then handed the present. "This is from everybody."

"You all so cheap, you had to buy a present together." Bosco said with a grin. Ty looked at Bosco and laughed. "

Bosco opened the present and his eyes fell on a videotape. "What's this?"

"Why don't we watch it, Boz." Faith said, as she grabbed the videotape and walked over to the VCR and put it in, and pressed play.

Ty turned off the lights, while, Faith walked back to Bosco, and sat down next to him. He draped an arm across her shoulders, pulling her against his chest.

Faith and Bosco, a present from everybody from the 55th Precinct

Bosco turned to Faith. , and whispered to her "What do you think they are going to say?"

"Why don't we just watch it," Faith said, as she looked at the TV.

Sully came into view on the TV, sipping at a coffee cup…he was trying to hold in a smile.

"So what do you think about Bosco and Faith's engagement?" Ty voice could be heard as the camera bustled about jovially.

Sully finally smiled. "I think it is about time."

"What are you doing with that videotape?" Bosco voice could now be heard, as once again Ty wandered around filming people around the house..

"I'm filming something." Ty said.

"I'm not an idiot, I can see that. You are a cop, not a director."

Faith hit Bosco playfully. "Oh, Boz," she said.

"Hey Sasha, wait up, what do you think about Bosco and Faith getting engaged, and is there anything you want to say?"

Sasha smiled at Ty. "I think it is great that Bosco and Faith found each other and found true love, I hope it last forever, they deserve it."

Carlos and Holly were by their ambulance, and looked amused at Ty approaching with the video camera.. " Hey Ty, what are you doing with the videotape? Are you a director for the day?"

"What do you think of Faith and Bosco getting married?"

"I knew that this was going to happen a very long time ago, I could feel it." Holly told Ty.

"What about you, Carlos?"

"Great for them."

Faith looked at Bosco. " This is so sweet." Bosco then hit her the side. "Look who's on now." She turned to the tv, and saw Emily and Charlie on the tv

"I'm so happy for both my mom and Bosco. I know that they will be really happy together. I can tell that already by the way my mom looks at Bosco, that it is love, I hope that I one day have the same love that the two of them share. I couldn't have ask for a better stepfather." Emily said.

" What about you, Charlie?" Ty asked.

" What she said, I'm happy for my mom and Bosco."

Bosco and Faith

Best Friends, partners and soon to be husband and wife.

We all wish the best for the both of you.

Love from

The 55th Precinct

Ty got up from his chair, and turned the lights back on.

Faith had tears coming down her face. "That was the sweetest thing." She then looked at Bosco and saw that he was crying too, but he wouldn't let anybody see that, so he quickly wipes away the tears.

"I loved it," Faith said, as she got up and hugged Ty.

"We wanted to do something different for the two of you."

"It was definitely different." Faith said, as she looked at Bosco. "Don't you have something to say?"

"Couldn't you have cut me out of the video?" Ty walked over to Bosco and hugged him. "I'm guessing that is your way of saying thank you."

Bosco laughed. "Yes, thank you, it meant a lot to me."

Ty then sat down on the chair. "To think if you didn't get shot, you and Faith probably would have never told each other how you feel about each other?"

Faith smiled. "I guess you are right."

"Would you do it again if you had to? Would you want to go through everything that you did?" Sully asked.

Faith looked at Bosco…his eyes were slightly wide and he was fidgeting with his hands. She took that as a no, and bolted from the house.

Bosco didn't understand what just happened. "What just happened?" he said, as he run out of the apartment to Faith.

Sasha was walking towards Rose's apartment, and all she could think about was what Yoshi had told her.

Faith didn't kill Mann because he threatened Cruz's life; Cruz wasn't in danger.

Sasha didn't understand what Yoshi meant, but she wasn't going to think about that tonight, she was going to go and have some fun at Bosco's and Faith engagement party.

Bosco walked outside, and saw her standing outside. "Faith."

Faith turned around. "Just leave me alone."

"Faith, don't walk away, not after everything we have been though," Bosco said. She looked at him with this sad look on her face. "Why shouldn't I walk away? You just admitted that you regret saving my life that night."

"I never said that, Faith."

"Well you didn't say anything, so I figure that you regret doing it."

Bosco grabbed her hand. "I would save your life in a heartbeat; I thought you knew that, Faith."

Faith looked at him. "Of course I do, but why didn't you say anything when Sully asked you if you would do it again, there must have been a part of you that regret doing it, that is why you didn't say anything."

Bosco looked at her. "I froze for a moment, I'm sorry, Faith. I never regret saving your life that night, but I don't know if I could go through it all again. The pain, the physical therapy, the scars that will never go away. Are you telling me that you would kill for me again if you had to."

"Of course I would."

"I guess you are better person than I am." Bosco said.

"You are a great person, Bosco." Faith said, as she put her arms around him. "I'm sorry that I got upset back there, I just thought that you regret what you did that night, and you blame me for what happened to you."

"I would never blame you, Faith." Bosco said, returning her embrace. "Do you ever regret killing Mann for me?"

"No, Bosco. I killed Mann because I thought you were dead, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. Come on, let's not talk about this anymore, it's in the past."

Bosco nodded. "Your right. My mom's probably wondering where we disappeared to." Looking into her eyes, he couldn't help but smile. I love you, Faith, you do know I would save your life no matter what."

"I do, Boz." She said, as she grabbed his hand, and walked back into the apartment.

Unknown to the both of them, Sasha had heard their whole conversation. She then sat down on the stairs to the apartment.

"What the hell am I suppose to do now," Sasha said out loud to herself. She didn't know what she was going to do now, was she going to tell Finney that Faith killed Mann not because Cruz was in danger or to not say anything.

"Sasha, you are finally here." Ty said, with a smile on his face, as he walked up to her.

Sasha smiled at Ty. She knew that she had to make a decision, it would just have to wait for a while, and she was going to have some fun.

She walked into the apartment and saw Faith and Bosco smiling and having fun, could she really destory their happiness because of what Faith did.

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

There I'll Be Always

Chapter 6

Author's Note: I want to thank Jamie for all her help with this chapter!

All Sasha could think during the party was what she heard Faith say and what Yoshi had told her. She didn't have any clue as to what to do, or how to handle the situation. She knew that she should go to Finney, but there was a part of her that didn't want to.

"Hey, you ok?" Ty asked softly, wrapping his arms around her. "You haven't been yourself all night…something on your mind?"

She studied him intently before sighing and hanging her head. "What would you do…if you knew that someone did something illegal?"

Ty's eyes widened slightly, and he let out a breath. "I'd do what we do all the time; arrest the bad guys. What makes this different?"

"Well, what if it was a friend?" She asked, trying not to act suspicious. "I mean, what if someone told me that they did something wrong?"

"Well then if they did the crime, they should do the time." Ty replied seriously.

Sasha nodded. " I know that, but I guess I just needed to hear someone tell me that."

"Let's stop thinking about work, and dance with me." Ty said, as he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Faith and Bosco were saying goodbye to everybody. Rose then came up to them. " Going already?"

"Thanks for the lovely party Rose-" Faith said, hugging the older woman and gently kissing her cheek. "But it's getting late and we have to work tomorrow."

"I suppose your right." Rose said, sighing lightly. "We need to sit down and talk about the wedding soon, honey. After all, we need to go dress shopping, don't we?"

Faith smiled. "Just call me."

Rose then hugged Bosco. "You have a great woman here make sure you don't mess this up."

"I'll do my best." Bosco said, as he gently took Faith's hand. "I love her too much to mess this up."

Faith leaned over and kissed him. " I love you too much to lose you, so don't mess up."

" Does everybody think I'm going to mess up this relationship?" Bosco asked.

Rose smiled. " Of course not!"

Bosco and Faith then waved goodbye to Rose and left the apartment.

Half an hour,

Sasha looked at Ty. "I'm sorry, but my sister just called me and she needed me to see her, she seemed upset. I called you later," she said, as she hugged him. 

"I'll just say goodbye to Sully and then we can go." Ty said. Sasha sighed. She hates lying to Ty, but she couldn't really tell him that she was going to go to see Finney and rat on Faith. She hates doing this to a officer and a friend, but she was the one that did the crime, and she needs to pay for her crime.

He soon returned, sending Sully another wave over his shoulder as he approached with Sasha's coat. "Ready?"

Sasha nodded. "Sure, but could you drop me off at the coffee shop near Lexington and 82nd? That's where she wants me to meet her."

"Sure." Ty said. "I hope your sister is okay."

Sasha nodded. "I'm sure she is." After pulling on her coat, Ty led her out of the crowded apartment.

Bosco and Faith arrived home, and Faith sighed as she flipped on the living room light. "That was so sweet of your mom to do that. And that video!" She smiled at him as he plunkered down wearily onto the couch. "I even saw you shed a tear, Boz."

"I did not cry." He said defensively, narrowing his eyes. "Your imagining things, partner."

"Oh, am I?" Sitting down beside him, she leaned her head down on his shoulder and sighed. "You know, you don't have to always put on this tough guy act, Boz. I love the sensitive guy too."

"Yeah?" After placing a soft kiss in her hair, he rested his head down on hers. "I can be sensitive if that's what you want."

"I just want you," she whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at him. He smiled and leaned into her, kissing her softly.

A while later,

They still sat on the couch, Bosco drifting in and out of sleep. Faith was smiling to herself as his breathing evened out. She couldn't believe how happy she could be just sitting with someone…just sitting with someone in complete peace and silence. He shifted slightly, letting out a sigh. "We need to talk about the wedding you know." She said softly, smiling as she felt him stretch lightly.

"Your starting to sound like my ma."

"We do need to think about it, it's not just going to happen, we do need to plan something."

"Well you plan everything and I'll just show up at the church," Bosco said with a grin.

Faith swatted his arm. "I don't think so. I'm going make sure that you help me with everything for this wedding."

Bosco smiled. "We'll see about that."

The shrill ringing of the phone startled them both slightly, and Faith pulled herself from Bosco's embrace. "Dear god, pick it up." Bosco whined, wiping his eyes. "That's the most annoying sound-"

"Oh, relax." Faith replied, smiling, as she answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Em." Looking over at Bosco, Faith covered the receiver. "She's just calling to see how we liked the video that the house made us." He nodded, leaning his head back against the sofa. "We loved it Em…oh yeah, I even saw Bosco cry-"

"I didn't cry!" Bosco said loudly, making sure that Emily heard him. "I just had something in my eyes, that's all."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know he is. But if he wants to cover it up, let him." She laughed, glancing at Bosco, who quirked an eye-brow. "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow, Em." She hung up the phone, and turned to Bosco, putting her hands on her hips. "Why can't you just admit it!"

Bosco looked at Faith. "Okay maybe I did cry a little bit, but it was only during the Emily and Charlie scenes."

Sitting back on the couch, she cupped his face gently in her hands. "See? That wasn't so bad…admitting it, was it?" Leaning into him, she kissed him softly.

He grinned against her, returning the soft pressure. "Well, I'll tell you right now-" He muttered, against her lips. "If you do this every time I'm a sap, I'll make myself permanently sappy." As she was about to deepen the kiss, a loud knock sounded from the front door. "Who the hell is that?" Bosco asked, apparently frustrated that his kiss was being interrupted.

Faith stood from the couch, straightening out her shirt. "Come on, Boz."

"Why can't we just ignore it, Faith?"

Another knock sounded, this time more urgent. "Open up now, this is the police!"

Bosco and Faith locked eyes, confusion emitting from both of them. "Why would the cops be here?" He asked, also standing from the couch.

"I don't know, I'm sure they are at the wrong place," Faith said, as she ran her fingers through her hair, approaching the door. "You wanna get it?"

Bosco sighed, checking to make sure that his clothes were in the proper places. "Yeah, I guess." Walking up to the door, Bosco pulled it open. "Yeah, what-"

The detectives barged into the living room. "Are you Faith Mitchell?" one of the detectives asked.

Faith looked at them. "Yes, why do you need to talk to me?"

"You are under arrest for the murder of Donald Mann; you have the right to remind silent, everything you say can and will be use in a court of law."

Faith didn't know what to say, she knew if she said anything that they use it against her. Bosco's eyes went wide. "Hey, what the hell is this?" He started towards Faith, but one of the detectives flung his arm out to stop him.

"Get away from her." the detective said. "She's under arrest."

"Under arrest, my ass!" Bosco exclaimed, his eyes glued to Faith as the other detective continued reading her rights. "This is wrong, we're police officers, 55th-"

"We know that." the detective said, as he pushed Bosco out of the way.

"Put your hand behind your back," the decective said, as he put the cuffs on Faith.

Bosco looked at Faith and for the first time since he knew her, he could tell that she was didn't know what to do.

"Move away, officer." The first detective said to Bosco, leading Faith from the apartment. "We need to take her."

"Do you even care about professional courtesy!" Bosco shouted at the detective. "She's a police officer, and your treating her like a criminal!"

"She is a criminal." The other detective said.

Bosco then saw Sasha walked into the apartment. "What are you doing here, Sasha?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"There is no way you were in the neighborhood, we aren't that good as friends." Faith replied.

The detective then looked at Sasha. "I thought Finney told you not to come."

Bosco then suddenly looked at her. "Oh my god, you are a rat, you are the reason that Faith is arrested.

"We need to go now," the detective said, as he was leading Faith out of the apartment.

"Do you have put the handcuffs on her?" Sasha asked.

Bosco whipped his head to look at her, his eyes ablaze. "Don't you dare show concern, you hear me? IAB, huh?"

"You don't understand Bosco."

"I understand perfectly." Bosco shouted.. "I want you out of my apartment now!" Bosco watched as they were taking Faith away. "I'm right behind you, Faith." he said, as he grabbed his jacket.

Sasha grabbed his arm. "Wait Bosco."

Bosco turned around. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"I'm so sorry, Bosco." But Bosco didn't say anything to Sasha, all he cares about was Faith, and how they were going to get through this.

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

There I'll Be Always

Author's Note: I want to thank Jamie for editing this! You are the best.

Chapter 7

Bosco followed the detectives outside as they put Faith in the squad car. "I'm coming with you." he said.

The detective looked at Bosco. "I don't think so, she's just like the criminals we arrest, and she's not getting special treatment because she's a police officer."

"Don't talk about her like that." Bosco hissed, glaring at the other man.

Faith looked at Bosco. "Its fine, Bosco, you are only going to make it worse."

"You should listen to your homicidal girlfriend."

Apparently in no condition to hold his temper, Bosco fired out, connecting a punch with the side of the detective's face. Someone else jumped forward, doing what they could to hold Bosco back.

"Well it looks like you are going to get to ride with your girlfriend after all, in handcuffs." The detective said.

"Don't." Sasha said, as she came up to them. "He's just upset; it's not going to do any good, having him in jail."

"But he hit me!" The detective protested.

Sasha looked at him. "I'm sure that you provoked him-"

"I know these are just friends, but…"

"No buts Harrison, I know how you are; you have Faith. So don't try and get Officer Boscorelli arrested too." Sasha said, sternly.

"Fine," Harrison said.

"Let's go." he said, as he pushed Faith into the back seat.

Once the door was closed, she look at Bosco through the glass, trying to hold in tears at the look on his face. He had the chance to mouth the words "I love you" before the car pulled away from the curb, taking Faith with it.

"Let me take you to the station." Sasha said softly, placing a hand on Bosco's arm.

Bosco spun around, shrugging off her touch. "I don't want anything from you. Are you happy now that you got Faith arrested?"

"She did the crime-"

"So how long have you been a rat? Have you been spying on the precinct since the beginning?"

Sasha looked at Bosco with a sad look. "I never want any of this to happen, but I had to do this."

"No you didn't." Bosco said, as he walked away from Sasha, leaving her to wonder if she did the right thing.

Lieu was working on the desk when he saw Faith being brought in by two detectives. He couldn't' believe his eyes. Slamming the report binder closed, he narrowed his eyes at the detectives. "What is this?"

"This has nothing to do with you" the detective said. "This is in an IAB investigation."

"This has everything to do with me when it is one of my best police officers. What happened Faith?" he asked, looking directly at her.

She looked at him. "I…. can't talk about this."

"Well at least tell me what the charges are?" Lieu asked the detective.

"First degree murder of Donald Mann."

Lieu scrunched up his face. "Well IAB already knows that she killed him to save Cruz's life."

"That is all I can give you," the detective said, as he walked off with Faith. Lieu didn't know what to say to that, he was shell-shocked about the whole thing. He then saw Bosco running inside the station.

"I need to see Faith, she was arrested."

"I know that Bosco," Lieu said, raising his hands in an attempt to gain Bosco's attention. "I need to know what happened," Bosco looked at Lieu, seeming unsure what to say. "I'm not asking you as a boss, I'm asking you as a friend,"

Bosco looked at him. "We need to talk in private then."

"We can talk in my office." Lieu said, turning and starting towards the stairs. Bosco followed, swallowing hard as he entered the small room, closing the door behind him.

Bosco knew that he shouldn't say anything, but he needed to talk. "This has to say in this room."

Lieu nodded. "I just need to know as a friend why Faith has been arrested for a murder that happened 2 years ago. We all know that she killed Mann, so what is this all about?"

Bosco walked over to the window. "I'm supposed to always be there for her. She is my partner and my fiancé but I couldn't stop."

Lieu walked up to Bosco. "Tell me," he said, as he put his hand on Bosco's arm.

Bosco turned around. "She did this because of me."

"She did what?"

"Killed for me." .

Lieu looked at Bosco. "I know Faith killed Mann, but that was because she was saving Cruz's life, it had nothing to do with you."

"That's not true." Bosco said.

Lieu looked at Bosco. "I don't understand what you are telling me."

"I shouldn't even been say anything to you." Bosco said. Lieu grabbed a chair and sat next to Bosco.

"Just talk to me."

"Tell you what, that the whole reason that she is arrested is because of me." Bosco whispered.

"What do you mean?" Lieu questioned him again.

"What if I told you that Faith committed murder because of me, she didn't care about her family or her kids all she cared about was getting revenge for me?" Bosco said. " That she didn't kill to save Cruz, but to get revenge for me. What would you say to me?" Bosco said, as his voice started to get louder and louder.

"I don't understand, Bosco." Lieu said.

"That I'm the whole reason that she is arrested and could spend the rest of her life in jail, what would you say to me then?" Bosco's voice was in a full-blown shout and he swallowed hard, looking to the floor.

Without another word, he stood from his chair and wrenched the office door open, disappearing down the hallway and leaving a very perplexed Lieu alone in his office.

Bosco walked up to the interrogation room where Faith was being held, he opened the door.

"I need to see her."

"Officer Boscorelli, this is my investigation, I'll tell you when you can see her." Decective Harrison said.

Bosco walked into the room." Well you aren't going to get a lot done, seeing that Faith doesn't have her lawyer yet, or did you forget that when you become a decetive."

"She did the crime; she can't expect to get special treatment."

The other decetive looked at Harrison. "Let's leave them alone. It's not like we are going to get anything out of her today," the detective said, as he and Harrison walked out of the room.

Bosco sat down next to her, and put his hands on hers. She looked up at him. "You didn't have to come."

Bosco smiled at Faith. "Did you really think I'm going to leave you alone? I love you, Faith."

Faith looked at him sadly. "I love you too, Boz, but I don't know what to do."

"I'll get you out of this. We're partners; I'll always be there for you." Bosco said.

"If they have evidence against me, there is nothing you or I can do anything about it."

Bosco leaned over to touch her face when a police officer came in. "No touching, Bosco"

Bosco turned around. "You know us, Trent."

"Well I guess I didn't know Faith as well as I did, if she committed murder, instead of saving Cruz's life, like we thought she did. So she not only did she murder someone, she lie to us all. Did you know she lie to you?"

"Don't talk about her like she's not in the room."

Trent looked at them. "You have 5 minutes and that is it."

"Can we at least be alone?"

"Fine." Trent said, as he walked out of the room.

Bosco looked at Faith, and he saw that she had a tear falling down her cheek." 'Faith, honey, don't cry, it's all going to be okay."

"How can you say that?" Faith yelled. "I'm handcuffed like a criminal; I did the crime they said. How the hell I am going to get out of this, Boz. You tell me."

"We're been in stickier situations than this, Faith, and we got out of it okay, didn't we?" Bosco said, as he grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay, I promise you that."

"I'm not sure that is a promise you can keep, Bosco. I just don't understand how this can happen."

Bosco suddenly got an idea. "I think I know what happened. If I'm right, I can get you out of this, before you know it." he said, as she jumped out of his chair.

"Boz. Don't do something stupid." She yelled as he left the room.

Bosco walked to the admitting desk and saw Lieu there. "Is Monroe still here?"

Lieu nodded. "The last I saw she went into the locker room."

"Thanks, boss." Bosco said, as he run towards the locker room, and saw Sasha sitting on the bench.

"Monroe." Bosco said, as he walked up to her. "We need to talk."

Sasha looked at Bosco. "There is nothing I can do about Faith if that is what you want to talk about."

"I think that is where you are wrong." Bosco yelled.

Sasha looked up at Bosco. "I'm sorry about Faith, I really am, I didn't want to do it, but I had to do, that's my job." She said, as she stood up and started to walk away.

"You hear us talking at my mom's place, didn't you? You were eavesdropping weren't you?"

Sasha turned around. "I didn't do on purpose."

"You didn't do it on purpose, what you were just hiding in the bushes because you like doing that. You wanted to get information so you could take it back to your boss. I guess you aren't a good detective because the evidence won't stay up in court."

"That's not the only thing we have, Bosco. I'm sorry, but Faith is going to jail, whether you like it or not."

"Don't you care one thing about Faith? She has two kids. Do you ever care about them losing their mother," Bosco yelled.

"She should have thought of that before she killed." Sasha shouted, as she walked out of the locker room with Bosco right behind her.

"How does it feel to rat out your friends, Sasha. "

Sasha turned around. "I was doing my job."

"Doing your job. I wonder how Ty would feel when he finds out his girlfriend is working with IAB and just helps get one of her so called friends arrested."

"Sasha, what's Bosco talking about?" said a voice. They both turned around and saw Ty standing in front of them.

"Do you want me to tell me or should you?" Bosco yelled. "I need to go and see Faith. I'll let you explain everything to Ty." Bosco then put his hand on Ty's shoulder. "I'm sorry, man." He said, as he walked away from Ty and Sasha.

Ty looked at Sasha with this confused look on his face. "What was Bosco going on about?"

Sasha took a deep breath, she knew that this day was going to come one day, but she never thought it was going to happen like this.

"Faith has been arrested for the murder of Mann, it seems like she didn't do it to save Cruz's life. Mann was handcuffed, and Faith just shot him because of Bosco, she did it out of revenge for him."

"I don't mean that, Sasha. I meant what did Bosco mean about you working for IAB, that can't be right."

Sasha looked down on the ground.

"Answer me, Sasha."

Sasha looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Ty I am working with IAB, but this doesn't change anything between us."

"Yes it does, Sasha. You lie to me. Did you help IAB arrest Faith?"

"I can't talk about that, Ty." She said, as she grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch me." TY said, as he pushed her hand away from his.

"I love you, Ty please understand why I did this."

Ty looked at her with this upset look on his face. "I don't know what to think right now, Sasha."

"Well why don't we go somewhere and talk about it."

"No, Sasha, I need to be on my own." Ty said, as he walked away from Sasha. Sasha sighed, as she watched Ty walk away, she knew that she had just lost the love of her life, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Lieu then come up to Sasha. "My office now."  
Ty sat down on the bench, he wanted to go and see Faith, but he need to think about everything first. His mind was racing and crawling at the same time. Faith had killed Mann? For Bosco? He didn't know whether or not to be mad at her or congratulate her. What would I do in that situation? If Mann had hurt Sully...what would be my retaliation? Would I kill, or move on? Would I arrest him, or forget it?

There is no real answer for it, Ty thought as he put his hand on his face, and just sat there, trying to deal with everything that just happened right now, but mostly he was trying to figure out how Sasha lie to him for a long time, and he never realize it.  
As Bosco walked towards Faith's room, a detective was standing out of the room. "You can't go in."

"I need to see her again."

"She is in with her lawyer now." Harrison said, as he came up to Bosco and the detective.

Bosco looked at Harrison. "Making out you care now, are we?"

Harrison shakes his head. "I never want this to happen, but this is our job, we have to take in these criminals."

"You know Faith is not a criminal."

"She killed someone and there is nothing you or I can do about it to help her. So why don't you just leave, there is nothing you can do now."

"There is no way, I'm leaving Faith, not now or ever." Bosco said, as he walked into the room.

"Sir, you can't be here." the lawyer said.

"He's my fiancée, he knows everything, so he can hear everything." Faith looked at Bosco. "This is Julie London, she is the lawyer that Lieu got for me. "

Bosco nodded, as he sat down.

Faith looked at Bosco. "I told her everything."

"You did what? Why?" Bosco yelled.

Faith looked at Bosco. "She needed to know everything."

Julie looked at Bosco. "She had to tell me so I could help her. It's going to take a lot, but I think I can get her out of this."

Bosco knew this was just lawyer talk, that she had no real proof that she could get Faith off.

There was a knock at the door. Bosco got up and open the door and saw Ty. The lawyer looked Faith. "I'll go and see if we can get you out tonight."

Faith sighed. She knew that there was no chance that she was going to be getting out tonight. "Thanks," Faith said, quietly to Julie as she left the room.

Ty walked up to Faith, and sat down next to her. "Is it true?"

Faith looked at Ty. "My lawyer said-"

"Faith, I'm not a stranger, I've been your friend for years. I just want to know if it is true."

Faith nodded her head. "But that is all I can say."

Ty looked at Faith. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything?" Faith said.

Ty stood up and walked to the door. "Yes I did, earlier, Sasha asked me if I knew that a friend did something illegal what would I do? I said that I would arrest the person, but I didn't know that it was you."

"What would you have said if you knew it was me?" Faith asked. "Would you have said the same thing?"

"I would have told Sasha to find out why you did it, because I know you aren't a killer, Faith?" Ty explained. "You did what you thought was the only way to deal with Mann. Do I think it was the right thing to do? I can't say, because I wasn't there. But if Mann had hurt Sully like he had hurt Bosco, I don't know what I would have done; I might have done the same thing."

Faith nodded. "I would do it again, if I had to."

"Don't talk like that, Faith." Bosco said.

Ty looked at Faith and Bosco. "I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Yeah, you should know that, Boz." Faith said, with a slight laugh.

Faith's lawyer then walked back into the room. "I couldn't get a bail hearing for tonight, so it looks like you will be staying in jail tonight."

"Isn't there anything you can do," Bosco asked.

Julie shook her head. "You know how the system works."

A police officer walked into the room. "Time to go to booking."

Faith looked at Bosco and Ty. "Everything's going to be okay." Bosco said, as they walked out of the room. Faith could see all eyes on her, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"There's nothing to seen here." Lieu yelled to his fellow officers. "Get back to work!"

Faith then turned around to Bosco who was standing behind her.

"Officer Yokas, move." the police officer.

"Let her say goodbye to Bosco." Lieu said, looking at the officer with disgust on his face.

"I shouldn't do that, she's a criminal," the officer said.

Lieu looked at her. "She is a fellow officer like you. She is innocent until proven guilty. Just let her do this."

"Fine." The officer said.

Faith moved towards Bosco, she hug him as best as she could. She then whispered into his ear. "Go talk to Charlie and Emily, I don't want them to hear this on the news."

"I will. " Bosco said. "I love you, Faith."

"I love you too." Bosco said, but before he could say anymore, the officer grabbed Faith.

"That's enough." He said, as he dragged Faith away from Bosco and Ty.

Bosco watched as they dragged Faith away, he wanted to just run after her and grabbed her and save her, like he has always has when they were in danger, but this time there was nothing that he could do to help her. He was helpless, and that was a feeling he didn't not like having. He watched as Faith turned her around, and looked at Bosco. He mouthed the words. "I love you." as she disappeared down the hallway.

Ty put his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "I know this is hard for you. She's going get out of this."

Bosco turned around. "I hope so, because I can't live without her. She's my life."

Lieu walked up to Bosco and Ty. "Do you need a ride home, Bosco? You shouldn't be on your own."

"I'm fine, boss, there is something I need to do for Faith. Then I'll be back." Bosco said.

Lieu looked at Bosco. "There is nothing you can do tonight; they are going to book her tonight. You won't be able to see her until tomorrow."

"I know that, but if she needs me-" Bosco protested.

"There is nothing you can do, Bosco." Lieu said. "Go home, and come back tomorrow, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

"Fine." Bosco said, as he walked away from Lieu, Ty run after him, as they left the precinct.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Ty asked.

Bosco shake his head. "I'm fine, Ty. I have to go and tell Faith's kids about what happened."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ty asked Bosco, knowing how hard it will be.

Bosco smiled slightly. "Thanks, but I need to do it on my own." Bosco said, as they headed to his car.

"I understand, call me, if you need me for anything."

Bosco nodded, as he got into his car. Ty waved goodbye to him, and walked towards his car. When he got his car, he saw Sasha was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Ty asked. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"I need you to understand why I did it." Sasha said. " I never wanted Faith to go to jail, but she did the crime and she needs to pay for this. But this doesn't have to end our relationship."

"She's not a cold blooded killer, Sasha. You couldn't even be bother to ask her why she did." Ty shouted.

"So you are saying what she did was right?" Sasha said.

"Who is to say what she did was right or wrong," Ty said, as he opened the door to his car, and climbed in. Sasha grabbed a hold of the door.

"Let go of the door."

"Ty, we need to talk about this." Sasha pleaded. "We can't let this ruin our relationship."

"There is no relationship anymore." Ty said. Sasha looked at him. "Are you really going to let this destroy what we have?"

"You didn't just rat a fellow cop and friend, you lie to me, Sasha. I have a thing about trust." TY said.

She then looked at him. "Why were you at the station anyhow?" Sasha questioned.

"I called your sister, because I wanted to check that everything was okay, you gave me her number a while ago. She told me that she hasn't talk to you for a few days. So I thought about what you said earlier, so I thought maybe you come to the station and work on the case, but I never thought it was going to end up like this. Just leave me alone." Ty said, as he closed the door.

Sasha step away from the car, as Ty drove away. Sasha sighed. She know that Ty might never forgive for this, there is nothing she can do about it. She thought as she walked towards her car.

Ty knocked at the door, waiting patiently for him to open the door. "Ty, what are you doing here?" Sully asked, as he opened the door. "Can't get enough of me tonight?" Sully said, as TY walked into the apartment.

"Do you want something to eat, or drink?" Sully said.

Ty shake his head. "There is something you need to know, Sully. You will find out this soon enough, but I thought you deserve to know now."

"What is it?" Sully asked.

Ty sat down on the couch. "Where should I start?"

"The beginning would be good." Sully replied, as he sat down next to Ty.

"Well let's see…my girlfriend is a rat, Faith has been arrested." Ty replied.

Sully looked at Ty with this confused look on his face. "Okay, you are going to have to slow down and explain it all to me."

Ty sighed. "Sasha is working for IAB, and she found out that Faith killed Mann when he was in handcuffs Cruz wasn't in danger, she did it to avenge what she thought was Bosco's murder."

Sully looked at Ty with this confused look on his face. "You got to be kidding me?"

Bosco took a deep breath as he got to Fred's apartment, this is one place he didn't want to be, but he told Faith he would do this, and that is what he is going to do. He knocked on the door, and Fred opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Emily and Charlie." Bosco said.

"Where's Faith?" Fred asked. "Did she leave you?" he said with a laugh. "Were you not good enough for her, like I was?"

Bosco walked into the apartment." If you aren't going to get them for me, I'll just find them." Bosco said, as he walked into the apartment.

"This is not your apartment, you can't just walk in."

"I don't care." Bosco said. He then saw Charlie sitting in the living room, playing video games.

"Uncle Bosco." Charlie said, as he run towards Bosco, and pulled him into a hug. " Hey Charlie, is your sister here?"

Charlie nodded. "She's in her room."

"Could you get her for me?" Bosco said. Charlie looked at Bosco. "Is everything okay? Where's mom?"

"Don't worry about it," Bosco said. "I'm going to take the two of you home earlier than expected, as I need to talk to you two."

"There is no way you are taking my kids away from me." Fred shouted.

"I'm not taking your kids away from you," Bosco said. Emily and Charlie walked out of the room, and towards Bosco. Emily smiled at Bosco. " I didn't think I would see you tonight,and where's mom?" she asked.

"I'll explain it all to you soon."

"I said you're not taking my kids away." Fred shouted. Emily looked at Fred. " It's not like you were spending any time with us." Emily said, as she grabbed her jacket. She then walked up to Fred and hugged him. "I know you love us, dad, but don't make out you want us to stay. We come every few weeks, dad, and you don't care. You just say this because it's Bosco, and you don't like him. Well you bet get use to it, because Bosco is going to be in your life forever."

Bosco grinned slightly. Emily was acting just like Faith, and he loved it.

Charlie waved goodbye to Fred and then left the apartment.

They walked into the apartment, and everybody walked over to the couch and sat down.

Charlie looked at Bosco. "So are you going to tell us now why you need to talk to us?"

Bosco looked at Emily and Charlie. He didn't know how he was going to tell the kids about Faith been arrested, but he knew they deserve to know.

Bosco took a deep breath. "This is something that I need to tell the both of you"

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Your mom has been arrested." Bosco said. Emily looked at Bosco. "Arrested for what?"

"That is up to your mom to tell you, I don't think I should be the one to tell you that." Bosco said. "She just wanted you to know this before you find out from someone else."

"From someone else?" Emily repeated quietly, her voice small. "Bosco, please, what happened?"

"It's not my place-"

"Not your place?" Charlie stood from the couch, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Your gonna be our stepfather in a few months, Bosco…who else should tell us?"

"Your mother." Bosco replied softly, watching as Charlie paced the room. "This is something that she should tell you herself."

"Why?"

"Charlie-" Bosco shook his head, a helpless look on his face. "Trust me, ok?"

"Trust you?" The younger man's voice got loud as he rounded on his soon to be stepfather. "You want me to trust you?"

"I'm asking you to."

"Charlie-" Emily started, tears actually welling up in her eyes. "If Bosco says that it's better that we don't know, then we shouldn't know. He's never hurt us before."

"This is mom we're taking about, Emily. Mom…and she's been arrested. Do you not care why?"

"I never said that I didn't care!" She replied, tears finally leaking from her eyes. "I'm just saying that considering the circumstances, Bosco probably knows best!"

"To hell with you and who knows best!" Charlie said loudly, waving her off. "If you wanna sit here and feel stupid and not know what the hell is going on, you go right ahead…but I won't!"

Grabbing his back-pack off of the coffee table, Charlie headed to the door, slamming it shut behind him as he left. Emily jumped slightly at the noise, and sighed, resting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Bosco, he had no right."

"Yeah, he did." Bosco replied, his eyes still on the apartment door where Charlie had stormed out. "He had every right in the world."

"To blame you for whatever mom did? No, he didn't."

"All I can tell you Em is that your mother did what she did because she believed it to be right. We have to trust her on that."

"You know what happened, don't you?" She whispered, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. "You know exactly what happened."

"Do you trust me, Em?"

"You know I do."

"Then wait to talk to your mom, ok?" She nodded, resting her face back in her hands. Placing a gentle hand on her back, Bosco sighed. "You guys will know soon enough."

Bosco then turned to Emily. "I need to go and find Charlie. He's upset."

"You should leave him alone for a while." Emily responded, looking at Bosco. "He gets like this, but he'll be okay."

"I can't let him just wander the street at this time of the night." Bosco replied. "I don't care that he is mad at me, I just want him to be here with us."

Emily nodded. "I'll come with you."

Bosco smiled slightly. "Thanks, Em, but I need to talk to Charlie alone." Bosco said, as he stood up from the couch, and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back shortly." he said, as he started to open the door.

"Wait, Bosco." Emily said.

Bosco turned around. "What is it?"

"Whatever mom did, I'm glad that you are there for her."

"Always," Bosco said, as he walked out of the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bosco walked out of the apartment and walked down the street to where he saw Charlie sitting on the bench.

"Charlie." Bosco said, as he sat down next to him. Charlie looked at him and answered," I'm not coming back with you."

"That's fine, Chuck, I would do the same thing." Bosco replied.

"Don't try and make out that you care about me now."

Bosco placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder, "Don't you say that I don't care about you, you know I do."

"Then if you care about me, why don't you tell me why mom has been arrested?"

"I can't do that. Your mom needs to be the one to tell you," Bosco explained.

Charlie then stood up. "Then I'm not coming home," he said as he started to walk away from Bosco.

Bosco grabbed Charlie's arm. "Trust me, Charlie, if I could tell you, I would. But I think you need to hear this from your mom, ok?" 

Charlie turned around to face Bosco. "She's not going to be coming home ever again is she? What did mom do that was so bad?"

"She did what she thought was right at the time," Bosco replied, trying to explain it to the young boy as best as he could.

"You know everything; just tell me Bosco, I want to know. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle whatever happened." Charlie replied, with tears in his eyes.

Bosco looked at Charlie, and couldn't believe how much he had grown into a young man. He knew that Charlie could handle the news, but he really thinks that it would be best for Faith to tell him.

Charlie looked at Bosco pleading with him with his eyes, "Just tell me the truth."

"I can't."

"No, you can, you just won't." Charlie replied, with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Why don't you just leave me and Emily alone then if you aren't going to tell us."

Bosco placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder," You are my family."

"No, Uncle Bosco, you were going to be our stepfather, but that isn't going to happen anymore. My mom is never going to get out of jail, isn't that right?"

"Don't you think that way, Charlie, I'm going to get your mom out of this." Bosco sighed. He just didn't know how yet.

"So are you coming back inside with me?" Bosco asked who was starting to get cold standing outside.

Charlie looked at Bosco. "Just so you know I'm still mad at you."

"Be as mad as you want, Charlie."

Charlie nodded as he walked towards the apartment and Bosco followed him. He knew this was going to be hard for the kids and it was only going to get worse. But he was going to be there for the kids as much as he could.

88888

The next morning,

Bosco had tried to get asleep, but all he could think about was Faith and what she is going through. He had to get her out of trouble, if it was the last thing he ever did.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He walked out of the bedroom, walked over to the door, and opened it. There stood his mother with a sad and somber look upon her face. When she saw him, her eyes softened and she gently took him into her arms cradling him against her the way she used to do when he was little. He fell into her embrace, resting his cheek against hers and letting out a breath.

" Ma."

"Hey baby." She whispered, running her hands up and down his back. "I just heard."

"How?"

"Your lieutenant called me at home. Told me about Faith." He pulled away, looking into her eyes. She raised a hand up, wiping the darkness that now resided under his eyes. "I hope that's ok."

Yeah, it's fine.

"What happened, Maurice? Tell me everything."

"There's a lot to tell then, Ma," He sighed, leaving her embrace and made his way over to the couch slowly sitting down. "We were sitting here together, talking, and then there's a knock on the door, the next thing I know, she's in handcuffs, being read her rights.

"Your lieutenant wouldn't tell me what Faith was arrested for," Rose responded. She looked into Bosco's eyes and could see that it was bad.

"She did something for me that she shouldn't have and now she is paying for it," Bosco replied.

"What does that mean Maurice?" Rose asked. Bosco was about to say something when Emily walked out of the bedroom. Rose ran over to Emily and pulled her into a hug. "I heard about your mom."

Emily looked at Rose with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't sleep, all I can think about is my mom in jail."

"Emily, you should have told me that you couldn't sleep." Bosco responded.

"What was supposed to say, that I'm afraid that I'm never going to see my mom again. I'm not a little kid anymore, I know that there is a chance my mom is never going to get out of jail."

"You can talk to me, Emily. I don't want you dealing with this on your own," Bosco replied as he walked over to Emily. Emily pulled away from Rose's embrace and ran over to Bosco and hugged him, "Dad, I don't want to lose her."

Bosco was shocked by what Emily had just said. Emily looked at Bosco with this grin. "You are more like a father to me than my own."

"I'm always going to be there for you, Charlie and your mom." Bosco replied.

"If that's true...then you would have taken us to see our mom last night," Charlie said as he walked out of his room, still just as mad as he had been the previous night.

"Don't be so hard on Maurice, he's doing what he thinks is right. He loves you all," Rose said.

He treats me like I'm a little kid," Charlie replied.

I know that you are angry Charlie, but just trust me. I am doing what I think is best for you." Bosco replied. 

"You're not my father; I don't need to listen to this." Charlie yelled, as he slammed the door shut.

Emily put her hand on Bosco's shoulder. " He's just angry right now."

Bosco turned to Emily. "Why aren't mad at me like your brother?"

Emily smiled slightly. "I'm a little older than my brother; and I can see that you are hurting as much as we are. You love our mom; I know that if you think it is best that we don't know, I trust you."

Bosco pulled Emily into a hug. "You know you are so much like your mom right now."

Emily smiled. "You know if you said that you to me a few years ago, I would have been mad. But now, I realize what a strong woman my mom is and I know that she is going to get through this."

Rose smiled at herself, as she was watched her son comforting Emily; she always knew that Maurice would be a good father. Charlie and Emily are going to need him more now than ever.  
8888

Bosco walked into the visitor's room, and saw Faith seated at a table with her left hand handcuffed to it.

Bosco looked at Faith being treated like a cold hearted criminal. He hated seeing her like that. He felt so helpless.

"Boz," Faith said with sadness in her voice.

He grabbed her hand trying to comfort her, "How are you doing?"

"As good as can be expected."

Bosco looked into her eyes and nodded while saying, "I'm going to get you out of this."

Faith sighed. "I don't think so; this is the one thing that you aren't going to be able to save me from. My lawyer was just here a few minutes ago, she said that they aren't going to place bail, because I have too many cop connections. So until the trial begins, I'm stuck here in a jail cell."

Bosco stood up and began pacing around the room." There has to be something to get you out of this... you aren't a killer, Faith."

"I am, Bosco. I killed a man."

Bosco sat back down. You didn't kill an innocent man; this is the same guy that almost killed me. If he wasn't stopped, he would have killed you or Cruz or anybody else that got in his way. You aren't a cold-blooded killer. You have to believe that, Faith." Bosco said, as he grabbed her hand and gently stroked it. "I love you, Faith. I'm not going to lose you."

"I love you too, Boz."

She then looked at him. "How did the kids take the news?"

"Charlie is not handling it that well, but that daughter of yours is just like you, she's strong. I didn't tell them why you were arrested; I thought you would want to do that."

Faith looked down. "How do I tell my kids that I'm in jail because I murdered a man?"

"They know that it is your job." Bosco replied.

"He was handcuffed, Bosco, I wasn't doing my job, I was doing it for you." Faith yelled.

Bosco tried to calm her down. "Faith, the kids need to know."

"I can't tell them."

Bosco looked at Faith, "You can't lie to them; you need to tell them the truth. Do you really want them to find out during the trial? You need to tell them. I'll be right here with you, if you want me to be."

Faith looked at Bosco with this strange look on his face. "Do you mean now?"

Bosco nodded. "Emily and Charlie are waiting outside for you; I asked one of the police officers if they could take your handcuffs off, but they said no, I'm sorry, Faith."

Faith smiled slightly. "You know I'm pretty lucky to have you, any other guy would have run by now."

"Haven't you figured out by now I'm not just any guy, at least when it comes to you?" Bosco said with a lopsided grin, as he stood up and walked out of the room. He returned a few moments later with Charlie and Emily.

Both of them ran right to Faith and tried to hug her as best as they could. Charlie was the first one to ask the question that Faith didn't want to answer.

"Why are you in jail?"  
Faith looked at her son. "It's a long story" Faith replied as she looked directly at Bosco. He walked over to her and sat down beside her grabbing her hand to let her know that he was here to support her. "It all started the night Bosco got shot," Faith was about to say more when someone else walked into the room.

"How could you kill for Bosco?" Fred yelled. Emily and Charlie both looked at Faith and Bosco with this confused look on their faces.

"What's he talking about?" Emily asked.

"Your mother killed for Bosco."

Emily shook her head in disbelief, "I don't believe this."

Fred then slammed the newspaper on the table where the headline "Dedicated Police Officer Kills For Partner" appeared in bold writing.

Both Emily and Charlie ran out of the room. Bosco looked at Faith and said," I'll go and talk to them."

"They are my kids; if anybody is going to talk to them it will be me." Fred yelled.

Faith looked at Fred. "You don't understand anything that happened. You are just going to blame Bosco for everything."

"Isn't Bosco the reason you are in this?" Fred replied.

Faith sighed. "Boz, please go talk to them, I'm going to talk to Fred for a moment. "

"Fred, we need to talk about the kids."

Bosco nodded as he walked out of the room.  
88888

Bosco saw Emily and Charlie sitting on the bench; he knew this was going to be hard for them.

"Emily, Charlie." Bosco replied. Both of them wouldn't even look Bosco in the eyes. He sat down next to them. "I know this is hard for the both of you."

"You don't know anything" Charlie said. "You're the reason that our mom is in jail. My dad was right, you do mess everything up. Just leave our family alone."

"Everything's going to be okay," Bosco said, trying to reassure them.

"Everything' s not going to be okay, why did you let our mom kill for you?"

Bosco sighed. "I didn't let your mom kill for me; I would never make your mom do that. She did something she thought was right at the time."

Emily looked at Bosco. "Why did she do it?" she asked.

"Don't ask him that, he's just going to lie to you."

Bosco looked at both Emily and Charlie. "You both deserve to know the truth and that is what your mother was going to tell you before your father came in the room."

"Then tell us now, Bosco." Emily replied.

Bosco looked at Emily, who was trying so hard to be strong. He grabbed her hand. "You remember the night that I got shot in the hospital, right?"

They both nodded.

"Well your mother found the person that did it to me and she followed him and she killed him."

Charlie looked at Bosco. "So, you mean my mom is a murderer."

Bosco shook his head. " Your mom is no such thing, I know this is hard for the both of you to understand, but your mom did what she thought was right. She's not a killer. But when she goes to trial, they are going to make out that she's a cold-blooded killer, that she planned it. But you have to know that your mom would never do anything that would make her lose you two; she loves you both so much."

Fred walked up to them, "Time to leave."

"I'm not leaving with you," Emily replied, looking directly at Fred, "I'm staying with Bosco."

"I'm your father and when I tell you come home, you come home." Fred yelled.

Bosco looked at Fred. "I don't really think right now is the time to be a jerk."

"Stay out of this, Boscorelli. You are the reason their mom is in this situation."

Emily sighed. "You're only my father when you want to be. I'm not coming home with you. You don't want me, you are only doing this because you don't like Bosco. Well get use to it, because he's going to be my step-father soon and he's going to need me right now more than ever. So, no thanks dad."

Fred looked at Charlie. "What about you?" he asked. Charlie just sighed. "I just want to get out of here." he said as he ran out of the police station.

Fred followed Charlie out of the police station.

Bosco looked at Emily. "Do you want to say goodbye to your mom?"

"I can't" Emily replied. "Not right now." she said, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Please tell mom I love her, and I'll meet you by the car." Emily said as she walked out of the police station.

88888  
Later that night,

Bosco knocked on Emily's bedroom's door. As she opened the door, he looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, as he walked into the room and sat down on her bed.

She looked at him. "Fine." she said as she put her headphones on.

He took them off her, and placed them on the bed. "Emily, talk to me."

Emily then stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Bosco followed her.

" Em" he said. "Don't walk away from me. I know this is hard for you."

She turned around. "What's going to happen to me if my mom goes to jail for the rest of her life?" she yelled.

Bosco looked at her with this confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"My father doesn't really want me. When was the last time he really spent time with me, he cares more about his new family. You were going to be my stepfather, but if Mom doesn't get out of jail that's not going to happen. But I guess it doesn't really matter seeing as I'll be going to college in the fall." Emily replied.

Bosco grabbed her hand. " You are always going to be a part of my life, Emily. I know you are afraid of what's going to happen, but we need to think positive."

"Positive? How the hell I'm supposed to think positive, when my mom is in a jail cell. Tell me how I'm supposed to be positive about that." Emily yelled, as she ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

Bosco sighed, as he walked over to the couch and put his hands on his face. How could he tell Emily to be positive, when he is just as scared that he is never going to see Faith again. He then started to cry. Just then, the doorbell rang and he walked to the door and opened it and Charlie was standing in front of him.

"I didn't know where else to go. I know that you probably don't want me here."

"Charlie, come in." Bosco said, as he looked at Charlie, and could see how sad he was.

Charlie was pacing around the room. "I couldn't stay with my father. He told me that I was going to be living with them now. I only went with him because I wanted to get out of the police station. Then he started to go on about how you ruined our life. How it is your fault that my mom is in jail. That he is going to get custody of us again. I said no and he said that there was no way that I was going to be staying with you."

Charlie walked over to the window. "I was mad at you first, I guess in someway I still am. But not at you anymore as much, more at the situation."

"It's okay to be mad, Charlie." Bosco stood next to Charlie. "I'm mad too."

"You are?"Emily said, as she walked over to Bosco and Charlie.

Bosco turned around. "Of course I am."

"But you said that we needed to stay positive." Emily responded.

Bosco looked at Emily." Most of the time I don't know what to say. I just don't want you guys worrying about this stuff, so I thought that was the right thing to say."

"Bosco, we don't need you to say the right thing, we just need you to be you." Emily replied with a small smile.

"We got enough changes in our life, don't change on us." Charlie replied.

"Deal." he said, as they walked over to the couch and all sat down.  
888  
The next day,

Sully and Ty were waiting by the admitting desk. "When do you think he is going to show up?" Sully asked, looking at Ty. "I don't know how much more he is going to be able to take."

Sully still couldn't' believe that Faith had been arrested for Mann's murder. She wasn't a killer. There was no way that Faith could have killed Mann for Bosco. That just didn't sound like Faith. But then again, Bosco was her partner. If she thought that he was dead, it is possible she would do anything to get revenge for his death. Would I do the same thing if it was Ty? I don't know, that is something that you can't know until you have to do it.

Sully then saw Bosco coming towards them. "Bosco." Sully said. Bosco walked up to them. "I can't talk; Lieu said that I needed to get here fast."

Sully looked at Bosco with this sad look on his face." Lieu's not here..."

"Damn." Bosco said. "Well I was going to come here anyway to see Faith."

Ty looked at Bosco. "There is something that we need to tell you."

"Just spit it out, Davis. I need to go and see Faith."

Ty took a deep breath. "It's about Faith, Bosco. She has been taken to the hospital."

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

There I'll Be Always

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait!

"What do you mean Faith is in the hospital? What happened to her?" Bosco asked, with this scared look on his face.

"She was hurt," Sully said. He was about to say more, but Bosco didn't want to wait. He just runs out of the police station as fast as he could.

Ty turned to Sully. "Shouldn't we stop him?"

Sully smiled slightly. "Do you really think we could have? Let's go to the hospital and check up on him and Faith."

8888

Ty nodded, as they walked out of the police station.

As Bosco was driving to the hospital, all he could think about was that he couldn't protect her. He should have done whatever he could to get her out of jail. If something happens to her, he doesn't know what he would do. He would never forgive himself.

He parked his car, and rushed into the hospital.

"My fiancé was admitted into the hospital, Faith…" but before he could say anymore, Nurse Proctor walked up to him.

"She's in room 3b."

"Thanks," Bosco replied, as he rushed to the room, and when he opened the door, he saw Faith handcuffed to the bed. Her face was all bruised.

"Get these handcuffs off."

"They need to be on, and you know it." said a police officer, that he recognized from the 55th.

Bosco looked at the officer. "She's one of us."

"No, she's not. She's a criminal. She killed someone. She knew what she was doing." the officer said. "I hope she spends the rest of her life in jail. I never thought she would turn out to be a bad cop.

Bosco grabbed a hold of the officer and pushed him against the wall. "Don't you talk about Faith like that; she is the most loyal, best cop that you will ever meet. She's not a criminal. Don't treat her like you treated the rest of the criminals. Don't think I haven't seen the way that you are with the prisoners"

"They deserve it."

"Yeah maybe some do. But not her. Okay. If I find out that you are the reason that she is hurt…I..."

Sully grabbed a hold of Bosco. "Let go of Officer Daniels. Don't do something that you would regret."

Bosco let go of the officer and then turned to Sully. "I'm just protecting Faith. That's what partners do.

Sully turned the officer. "This stays in this room."

"Now why would I do that?"

Ty walked up to Officer Daniels. "Maybe because we know what type of officer you are. How would you like if we told Lieu how you beat up the prisoners when you are bringing them in. I know for a fact that they weren't giving you any trouble. I was your partner that day. I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't. So you keep what happened in this room, or I go to Lieu about what I saw. It might not lose your job, but they would investigate you and keep a watchful eye on you. Would you want that?"

"Fine." Officer Daniels said. "But if Boscorelli does that again to me, all bets are off."

Ty nodded. "Don't worry. Now go."

"But… I'm guarding the prisoner."

"Don't worry," Ty replied. "We will be here."

Officer Daniels stormed out the room. Bosco turned to Ty and Sully. "Thanks guys. Now help me get these handcuffs off Faith."

"We can't do that, Bosco."

Bosco looked at them with this sad look on his face. "She's hurt. She doesn't need to be handcuffed to the bed. She's not going anywhere."

Sully looked at Bosco who looked so tired and worried. He has never seen him like this before.

"I wish we could, but we can't."

"Damn it..." Bosco said, as he punched his hand into the wall. "This is not right, none of it is."

"I know, Bosco. I'm sorry. I know how you are feeling."

"No you don't. Davis. You don't know anything. You don't know how I feel. None of you do. You might be sad about Faith, but you can go on with your life and just forget about it. But I can't. This is my life. Faith is my life."

Bosco took a deep breath. "Do you know that I had to explain to her kids why their mother was in jail. I had to explain to them, that she did it for me. "So don't tell me that you know how I feel because that is a lie and you know it. So just go, the both of you." Bosco shouted.

Sully placed a hand on Bosco's shoulder. "Bosco."

"Go!"Bosco yelled, as he walked over to Faith's bedside, and grabbed a chair. "I'm here,"

Sully turned to Ty. "Come on, let's leave."

Ty sighed. "We can't leave him like this."

"We have to." Sully replied, as he and Ty walked out of the room.

888

Bosco was holding Faith's hand that wasn't handcuffed to the bed when the doctor walked into the room.

"What happened?" Bosco asked as the doctor as he stood up.

She looked at Bosco. "Your fiancé was involved in a fight. She has a broken leg, broken ribs and a concession. We will keep her overnight"

Bosco sighed, as the doctor walked away from Bosco. "Oh Faith, why did you have to do this?" he said, as he touched her face."

Suddenly the officer walked into the room. "What do you think you are doing, are you trying to get out of here?"

Bosco turned around. "Officer Daniels, do you really think I would try to get her out of here, and if I was, don't you think I would have done it by now? How long was I left alone here? I could have helped her get out of here, but I didn't."

"Because you're not a bad cop like your girlfriend."

Bosco jumped off his chair, and was about to hit the cop's face when he heard a voice. "Bos…"

He turned around and saw that Faith had woke up. He runs to her side. "Oh Faith." he said, as he touched her face. The officer looked at Faith. "Don't think your boyfriend here is going to help you escape because we know that is what you were trying to do."

Faith looked at Bosco. "What happened?" she asked, as she tried to move her hands, but it was handcuffed to the side rail of the bed.

"You were hurt pretty bad, Faith."

"I…" Faith said, as she looked at the cop standing in front of her. "I'm pretty tired; I don't remember much about it. Bosco could tell that there was something that Faith wasn't telling him.

"Officer Daniels, do you really have to stay in her hospital room, she's not going to escape."

"I left before when I wasn't supposed to, I'm not going to do it again."

Swersky then walked inside. "Daniels, I need to talk to you about something."

"I can't leave my prisoner."

"Don't worry she's going to be okay." he said, as he walked out of the room with Officer Daniels following behind him.

A while later,

"Tell me exactly what happened, Faith. I know that you remember everything," he said, as he grabbed her hand and stroked it. "Who hurt you?"

"Bosco, I can't say." Faith said, as she looked at him. "Please don't ask me."

He looked at her, and saw the afraid look on her face.

"It was a cop wasn't it?" Bosco yelled, with this anger in his voice. "I'm going to find him and make him pay for hurting you."

"Bosco." Faith yelled. "I deserve it."

Bosco looked at Faith with this confused look on his face. "Did you just say that you deserve having a broken leg and broken ribs? Tell me how you deserve any of this? You are the most wonderful woman that I know; you don't deserve any of this."

"I wouldn't have been in jail, if I hadn't done what I did."

Bosco sighed. "That doesn't make it all right for a cop to hurt a prisoner."

"Would you be saying that if it wasn't me we were talking about? If it was some guy that we pick up from the street. You wouldn't care; you would say that it was all right. How it is any different, Bosco. Tell me?"

"Because it's you, Faith. You're not just anybody, you're a cop. That's not right a cop hurting another cop. You need to tell me who it is."

"I can't do that, Bosco. I won't rat out a cop."

Bosco looked at her. "So it was a cop?"

Suddenly Bosco got this look on his face. "Oh my god, I know who it was. That bastard." Bosco shouted, as he run out of the room.

"Bosco... no." she yelled.

Bosco looked everywhere for Officer Daniels. There was so much rage inside of him. He couldn't believe that an officer would do that to one of their own. Swersky was coming towards him.

"Bosco, where are you going?" he asked, seeing the look on his face. "I need to find Officer Daniels."

"I don't think so," Swersky replied.

"I need to go and see him." Bosco replied.

Swersky looked at Bosco with this stern look on his face. "I don't know why you need to see him, or what you are planning to do, but don't do it. Do you want to be in a jail cell next to Faith because that is where you will be if you do what I think you are about to do."

"But."

"Bosco.. no." Swersky said. "Now go back and see Faith before you do something really stupid. Officer Daniels has been dealt with." Swersky said, as he walked away from Bosco.

Bosco sighed. He hates people telling him what to do.

Next time he sees Officer Daniels, he will deal with him in his own way.

Bosco opened the door, and Faith looked at him with this worried look on his face. "Bosco." she said. "I'm so glad that you didn't do anything stupid."

"I wanted to Faith, but Lieu stopped me." Bosco said, as he grabbed a chair. "I will deal with it another time."

Faith looked at Bosco with this sad look on her face. "Bosco, please don't do anything stupid. I need you to be there for the kids. I can't have you in jail as well. Emily and Charlie need you."

"Faith, you'll be there for the kids. We are going to get you out of this." Faith looked at him sadly. "We don't know that. Just be there for the kids."

"He already is," said a voice. They turned around and saw Emily and Charlie standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked.

Emily looked at her mom all beaten up. She hated to see her mom like this. She walked over to her mom and gave her hug. "I got home and Bosco wasn't there. So I called your work, and they told me that Bosco went to the hospital and that is when I found out that you were here. Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be." Faith then looked at Charlie, who was being pretty quiet. "Hey Charlie, are you okay? I know this is hard for you."

"Do you, mom?" Charlie asked. "Then why did you do what you did? Didn't you care that they could take you away from us forever? Dad was right when he said that you didn't care about us."

"Don't you talk to your mom like that?" Bosco shouted. "I know you are upset, but she is still your mom."

Faith looked at Bosco. "Do you think I could have a moment alone with Charlie?" Bosco nodded, as he and Emily walked out of the room.

A while later,

Bosco and Emily returned to the room. Bosco looked at Charlie and could see that he had been crying. "Are you okay, Charlie?" he asked, as he pulled him into a hug.

Charlie looked up at Bosco and nodded. "I'm sorry, mom. I just want us all to go back to how we were before. We were so happy."

"I know, Charlie." Faith replied, as she grabbed his hand. "Please take it easy on Bosco, he's trying his best." Charlie smiled. "He's doing a pretty good job, mom."

Bosco smiled slightly.

"Well I should be getting the both of them home." Bosco replied.

Fred then appeared at the doorway. "I don't think so. I got a court order here that says that I have full custody of the kids, seeing as their mom is a murderer."

"Don't call our mom that." Charlie yelled.

"I don't have to come with you." Emily responded. "I'm nearly 18." Fred smiled slightly. "Well you are still a minor, I'm not going to let you stay with Boscorelli, I would rather die before I let him take care of my kids."

"I'm not going." Charlie yelled.

"You're coming with me, and you too, Emily," he said. Emily then looked at Bosco for some support.

Bosco walked over to Emily and Charlie. "Can I have a moment alone with them?" he said, glanced at Fred.

"Fine, one minute." he said, as he walked out of the room. Bosco looked at Emily and Charlie and could see how much they didn't want to go.

"I know you don't want to go with your father, but for right now you need to go with him." Bosco said, sternly. Charlie shakes his head. "You don't care about us, do you? You can't wait to get rid of us."

"Charlie, don't you ever think that that. I love you and Emily." Bosco said, as he hugged both Emily and Charlie. "But we need to do this the right way okay?" Emily nodded. "But our father doesn't care about us, he has a new family."

Faith looked at her two kids, who looked so sad.. "Just go with your father for now, I'll figure something out."

Emily and Charlie nodded, as they said their goodbyes and walked out of the room. Bosco then grabbed the chair and sat down next to Faith. "I'm not going to let Fred take the kids away from us."

"You mean you." Faith replied.

He looked at her. "I love those kids, like they are my own."

"I know you do." He then leaned over and kissed Faith. "I'll be back in a little while," he said, as he walked out of the room.

8888

Bosco walked into Faith's lawyer office. He knocked on the door. "Come in."

The lawyer looked up from his papers. "Mr. Boscorelli. I can't tell you anything about Faith's case."

"I want to get custody of Faith's kids." Bosco said, getting straight to the point. Bosco sat down on the chair.

The lawyer looked at him with this shocked look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Faith's ex husband got a court order for full custody of Emily and Charlie. They don't want to go with their father."

"So what you just decide that you want custody of them."

Bosco looked at the lawyer. "I love those kids like they are my own. I am going to be their step father in a few months; I just don't want them to have to be somewhere they don't want to be. I will do anything it takes."

"You do know this is not going to be easy, you will have to go to court for the kids,"

"I know," Bosco replied. The lawyer looked at Bosco. "Once we set this in motion, you can't turn back. With Faith being in jail, you might decide that you want out of the relationship, I can't have you want custody of the kids, and then change your mind when we go to court."

"No changing my mind."

"So can you help me?" Bosco asked. The lawyer nodded. "I can, first you need to pay me?"

Bosco nodded.

He would do anything for Faith's kids. He loves them.

8888

A week later,

Emily was sitting in her room when her father's wife walked into her room. "Emily…"

"Just leave me alone." Emily yelled. Fred's wife walked up to Emily and sat down. "You can't talk to me like that."

"Why not?"

She looked at Emily. "I know you don't like me, but my daughter is your step sister; you know you could be nice for once."

"Yeah right."

She sighed. "You are just a brat, thinking that you can get away with anything. I'm not going to let you do that while you are living with us. You are going to listen to me, and do what I say. I don't want to hear anything about Bosco or your mom. You hear me. This is my house."

"You always remind me of that. You think you have the perfect family. Wouldn't want to have your husband's other kids here, would you?"

"I care about you, Emily." Emily stood up and walked away from her. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you?" Emily turned around. "You can't tell me what to do, you're not my mom."

"Your mom isn't going to be around anymore is she? So I guess I will be your new mom?"

Emily slapped her dad's wife. "Don't you dare talk about my mom like that."

"Emily…." Fred yelled. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my wife's face? You are grounded." Fred yelled, as he grabbed Emily's hand. "You have to start to respect my wife. Say sorry."

"Like hell I will." Emily yelled, as she run into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

A few days later,

Bosco knocked on the door on Fred's house. "You're not welcome here." Fred said, as he was about to shut the door on Bosco. "I want to see Emily and Charlie."

"They aren't here."

Charlie walked up to the door. "Bosco… why haven't you come sooner?" he asked, with this mad look on his face. "We needed you."

"I wanted to come. So where is Emily?" he asked.

Charlie looked at Fred. "You didn't tell him did you? My sister is out there. You didn't call Bosco," Charlie said, as he looked at his father with this hateful look on his face. "I hate you, dad. If anything happens to my sister because of you. I would never forgive you."

"What are you talking about?" Bosco asked.

Charlie turned to Bosco. "Emily has been missing for three days."

To be continued!


	10. Chapter 10

There I'll Be Always

Chapter 10

Bosco looked at Fred with this angry look on his face. "Emily has been missing for three days, and you didn't bother to call the police or phone me." Bosco shouted, as he walked into the house.

"You're nothing." Fred yelled." She's my daughter, not yours."

"You are doing such a great job, dad." Charlie said. "Why do you think Emily left? It is because of you."

"I did nothing, but be there for Emily." Fred replied. His wife then walked up to Fred. "You are doing a wonderful job taking care of Emily. It's not your fault that your daughter is a brat."

"Don't you dare talk about Emily that way?" Bosco yelled. She looked at Bosco and laughed. "Your girlfriend is in jail and is never going to get out; you don't need to care about her kids."

Charlie looked at his dad's wife. "Bosco has been a part of our life way before they got together. So don't tell me that he doesn't care about us, he does. Even if I think he doesn't sometimes." Charlie said, looking at Bosco and smiling.

"So I need to know when you first notice that Emily had gone missing." Bosco replied, as he picked up his phone and called the station. "I need an officer." Bosco replied, as he told the address.

"Do we really need to call the police?" Fred's wife replied. "She just runs away. Kids do that all the time."

"She has been gone for three days, do you not even care about Emily."

Fred's wife then smirked. "I'm glad that she is gone. She has been nothing, but disrespected to me. Why didn't she come to your house if you are so good to her?"

"I think I can answer that." Charlie replied. "The night that Emily left, we were talking, and I said about going to your place. Emily said that you had enough to deal with; you don't need us to worry about, especially after what happened that night. She knew what you would do and she just didn't want you to have to worry about something else. I never knew that she was going to run away, if I did I would have told you."

Bosco walked up closer to Charlie. "What happened that night?" he asked, worried about what he was going to hear.

"I hit her." Fred's wife said. "She deserves it. She hit me earlier. I was telling her that we are going to be a family and she needs to respect me, and then we had some words, and I hit her.

"Did you know about this?" Bosco yelled at Fred. Fred nodded. "It was just a slap."

"You bastard." he yelled, as he grabbed a hold of Fred. "You let your wife hit your daughter, no wonder she left here.

"Bosco… let go of my father, he's not worth it. I need you to find my sister; you can't do that if you are in jail." Bosco turned around and looked at Charlie. "I know, Charlie."

"I'm going to have you arrested." Fred yelled.

Charlie looked at his father. "Do you really want to do that?"

"Yes I do."

Charlie sighed. "Dad, I would never talk to you ever again if you had Bosco arrested. Maybe if you saw your wife for the person she is, my sister wouldn't be missing right now."

"My wife is the most wonderful person I know," he said, as he put his arms around her. Charlie looked at his father. "Who do you care more about me or your other family?"

"Of course I care about you, Charlie and your sister. But you both have you to respect my wife. You're going to be staying here for a few years until you go to college."

"I'm not staying here." Charlie yelled. "I should have run away like Emily did."

Bosco looked at Charlie; he could see how much he was hurting. "Charlie, you can go home with me. I'm not letting you stay here anymore."

"He's my son, not yours." Fred yelled. "I have full custody of my kids."

Bosco grinned at Fred. "We will see how long that last. I am taking you to court for custody of Emily and Charlie. You will be getting the papers in a few days. I don't think the courts would be happy to hear that one of your kid run away from home."

"You won't get custody of the kids. I will make sure of that." Fred yelled.

Charlie looked at his father with this hateful look on his face. "Do you even care about us?" he asked.

"Of course I do, Charlie. That's why I can't let Bosco get custody of you. He will turn you against me. He will make you hate me."

"You already did that dad." Charlie said. He then turned to Bosco. "Please find Emily, Bosco." Bosco walked over to Charlie and hugged him. "I will."

"Pack your bags, and come home with me." Bosco replied.

"I still have custody of the kids, you can't take him. I will have you arrested for kidnapping if Charlie, go home with you. Don't think I wouldn't, because I would, and my wife would back me up, wouldn't she?" Fred shouted.

Fred's wife nodded.

Charlie looked at Bosco. "I don't want you to get arrested. I will stay here."

"That's good, Charlie." Fred replied. Charlie shakes his head. "I'm not doing this for you, dad. I'm doing this for Bosco, the only father I have." Charlie said, as he walked away from them.

Fred looked at Bosco. "You think you are going to get away with this. I won't let you turn my kids against me."

"You did that all yourself." Bosco responded.

Ty and Sully then walked up to Bosco. "So what seem to be the matter here?"

Bosco turned around. "Faith's daughter, Emily went missing three days ago. I need everybody looking for her."

"Why didn't you tell us before now?" Sully asked. Bosco looked at Fred with this mad look on his face. "I just found out."

"We need to talk to you, Mr. Yokas." Sully said, as he took his statement. Bosco walked away from them, and knocked on Charlie's door.

"Leave me alone." Charlie yelled.

"It's me, Bosco."

Charlie opened the door. "Oh, I thought it was my dad." Bosco walked into the room, and sat down on the bed. "Are you okay?"

Charlie sighed. "I just want everything to be back to normal."

"I know you do."

Charlie looked at Bosco. "Are we going to find Emily?" he asked. Bosco nodded. "Of course we will. Do you remember anything about the night that she left?"

Charlie shakes his head. "All I remember is that Emily saying that she couldn't stay here any longer."

"Thanks. I know my sister can take care of herself, I just want to know that she is okay."

"I know, Charlie."

He looked at Charlie. "You have the key to my place, if you feel like you need somewhere to go. Please go there."

Charlie nodded. "I will."

There was a knock at the door. "I want you out of my house now!" Fred said. "Your police friends are waiting for you outside. Don't you ever come back here again."

"Charlie, you're going to be okay?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. "I'll be fine. Just find my sister."

Bosco then walked out of the room, and then walked out of the apartment, and saw Sully and Ty by the squad car.

"We called the station and we are having everybody looking for Emily. We are going to find her, Bosco."

"We have to," Bosco said, as he got his car, and drove off.

8888

"Have you seen this girl?" Bosco asked, as he walked down the street showing Emily's picture.

"I saw that girl," said a girl, as she came up to Bosco. "She was here yesterday; she then went off with this guy that she meets here."

"Do you remember which way she went?" he asked. The girl sighed. "I think she went the right, or was it left?"

Bosco sighed, as he walked away from the girl. He had called all Emily's friends, but none of them knew where she was.

He called the hospital to check up on Faith. Although he didn't say that Emily was missing. When he phoned the hospital, they said that they took her back to the jail. Bosco found that odd, as she wasn't suppose to go back to the jail until tomorrow, but at least then Faith wouldn't wonder where he is while he is trying to find Emily.

He just kept on walking down the streets hoping to find Emily. "Are you looking for that girl in the picture?" a man said, as he came up to Bosco. Bosco nodded.

"She is down the next alley in the warehouse."

Bosco nodded. "Thank you." he said, as he walked towards the alleyway.

He walked down the alley and walked towards the warehouse. When he opened the door, Emily was sitting next to this older guy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Bosco walked up to her. "I know that you run away from your father. I wish that you come to me, but I know why you didn't."

"I don't want to go back there."

"You don't have." Bosco replied. "You can come home with me." The man laughed. "She's not going anywhere." he said, as he grabbed some handcuffs and handcuffed Emily to the pole.

"Please don't do this." Emily replied. He touched her face. "You were so easy to find. You come straight to me."

Bosco pulled his gun out, and aimed it at the man. "Untie Emily now!"

"I can't do that," the man said. Bosco looked at Emily and could see the scared look on her face. He wouldn't let anything happened to her.

"Untie her before I have to shot you."

Emily screamed. "Help!" The man hit Emily across the face. "Shut up."

"Don't you dare touch her," he said, as he grabbed a hold of the man and then suddenly the gun went off, making him fall onto the ground. Bosco run towards Emily. "It's going to be okay." he said.

She looked at Bosco. "It's not going to be okay." Bosco then untie her from the pole.

"Run, Emily." Bosco replied. The man then runs after Emily, and grabbed her arms and held onto her tightly.

"Emily." Bosco replied, as he started to run after her. Then suddenly someone hit Bosco on the shoulder making him fall onto the ground.

"Give me the rope." the older man said to the younger one." The younger one throws the ropes. The older man roughly grabbed Emily's hands, and tied him behind her back.

"You will her back, if her mother is found guilty at her trial, but if she is found not guilty, her daughter is dead. Just so you know, I have her mother too. I will return her when the courts say that she is guilty. They don't need the suspect there do they?"

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

There I'll Be Always

Chapter 11

Rating PG 13 or R for violence

Bosco wasn't sure if this guy was serious or not, but he couldn't risk Emily's life. He had to do something to save her.

"Just let Emily go." Bosco said, as he grabbed his gun and stood up. "You don't need to do this."

The man held on Emily tightly.

"I'm doing this for justice." 

Bosco looked on the man. "If you need to do this, take me. Don't take her." Bosco said.

The man looked at Bosco. "You won't do. They won't care if I hurt you, but a sweet little girl, they will care. I also need to get the other kid too.They will make sure that her mother goes to jail."

"Don't you dare touch Charlie? Why do you want Faith to go to jail so badly that you would do this?" Bosco asked, trying to reason with the man.

"I don't need to tell you why."

"You have someone that I love in your arms, of course I need to know why. I can help you,"

"Listen to him." Emily pleaded.

"Shut up..." the man yelled. "I'm the one in charge. Do you know it must be fate that you came to me, Emily? Don't make me hurt you."

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You have me tied up." Bosco grinned slightly at Emily and realize how much she was like Faith right now.

"It's your mom that I want. I want her to make sure that she goes to jail."

"Why?" Emily asked. "I know that my mom put a lot of bad people away. Are you one of them, did she put you away and you want her to pay?"

"I want justice..." the man yelled.

"Justice for what?" Emily yelled. The man put his hand on her mouth. "Shut up.. Shut up."

Bosco looked at the man. "Don't do this." he yelled, as he jumped in front of the man, and grabbed a hold of Emily, but before he could do anything, suddenly they all fall onto the ground.

Bosco felt a pain in his shoulder, he had been shot. He didn't care about that right now; he had to make sure that Emily was okay. She looked at him. "B…os..."

The older man grabbed a hold of Emily, and dragged her out of the warehouse. She was screaming. "He's hurt… I can't leave him."

"Emily…." Bosco yelled, as he got up, but before he could do anything, the younger man looked at him. "You aren't going anywhere."

8888

"So have you heard from Bosco lately?" Sully asked Ty as they were still looking for Emily. Ty shakes his head. "He should have got in touch with us by now."

"Maybe he got a lead." Sully replied.

As they were doing the alleyway, someone walked up to them. "You're cops right?" she asked. Ty smiled at Sully. "Yes we are cops. What's wrong?"

"I think I saw a crime happening."

"Okay, tell us what you saw." Sully replied.

"I don't need to tell you my name do I?" the woman asked.

Sully shakes his head. "No, you don't." The woman then explained to them what she saw. "So do you remember the description on the girl being dragged into the van?" Ty asked, afraid that it was Emily.

"I can't remember, but all I remember is that this young cop went in there to help, but he never came out."

Sully sighed. "Could you show us where it is?"

The woman nodded, as they walked towards the warehouse, as they walked inside, both Sully and Ty looked at each other with this shocked look on their faces.

"Bosco." Sully yelled, as he run to his side, and saw him tied to a pole with blood coming out of his shoulder. "55 Charlie, we need an ambulance at the warehouse on 35 Avenue. We have an off- duty officer down."

"I'm fine," Bosco yelled. "I need to save Emily."

Ty looked at Bosco. "You are bleeding. You're not going anywhere."

"You're not the first person to say that to me today." Bosco said. "Please just untie me, so I can find them. I need to save them."

Sully unties Bosco from the pole. But as soon as Bosco stood up, he collapsed onto the floor.

"I…."

Ty looked at Bosco. "You're not fine. You need to get checked out. You were shot." Ty replied, as he and Sully helped him up. "I've been shot before, I'll be fine, this is nothing."

Sully glanced at Bosco. "I know that you like to be tough, but you still need to get checked out."

"I don't care about me. My family is in trouble…"

Bosco suddenly looked at Sully. "I need to make sure that Charlie is okay."

"Charlie is fine. Emily just run away from home."

"Yes she did, but she is in major trouble now. I need you to make sure that Charlie is okay. I can't lose my family. I can't." Bosco yelled, as he walked out of the warehouse.

Carlos and Levine had just arrived, and saw Bosco walking past them. "Bosco, you were shot. You need to get checked out."

"I need to find them."

Levine looked at Bosco. "I can sense that they are going to be just fine."

"I don't want to hear anything about what you sense, there is no way in hell you know what is going to happen. Do you know that Emily has been kidnapped along with Faith? So don't tell me that you can sense everything is going to be fine, because if you could sense anything, you would know that they had been kidnapped, but you didn't, did you?"

Sully and Ty were both shocked at what Bosco had just said.

"Bosco…" Levine replied.

"Don't say that you are sorry. That you sense that they are going to be found. I don't believe anything you have to say, you are crazy, you don't know anything."

Carlos looked at Bosco. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Is anybody going to check me out, or do I need to do it myself?" Bosco yelled. "I don't have time to stand here." Carlos and Levine both checked Bosco out.

"You need to go to the hospital." 

Bosco sighed. "Fine… can we go now?" Ty and Sully both looked at Bosco. "We'll meet you at the hospital."

8888

Charlie was sitting in his room, when Fred knocked on the door. "Charlie, I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you." 

Fred walked into the room. "I love you, you are my son, but you have to start respecting my wife."

Charlie glanced at his father. "She doesn't care about me and Emily. She just wants you to think that she does."

"That's not true. She loves both you and Emily. She is very upset about Emily being missing." Charlie laughed. "Yeah right, that is why you didn't call Bosco or the police for three days."

"Don't you dare say his name in my house?" Fred yelled.

"What did he that you hate so much?" Charlie yelled.

"He ruined everything. He destroyed my marriage. Now my kids hate me."

"No dad that is all you. Bosco never once talked bad about you. He could, but he didn't. You just need someone to blame. But what is happening right now is your entire fault not his."

"Don't you talk to your father like that?" Fred's wife said, standing in the doorway. "You are just a brat like your sister. We are going to have a few rules while you are going to be living here."

"I don't care about your rules."

Fred looked at Charlie. "I'm the parent. You listen to me. I'm the only parent that you have left."

"How the hell can you say that? Do you really not care about my mom?" Charlie yelled.

"She will always be your mom, but she is never going to be coming home." Fred replied.

Charlie sighed. "I hate you, dad. I hate more than I thought I ever could."

Charlie grabbed his jacket. "I'm leaving."

"No, you're not." Fred's wife said. "You're staying right here. You are going to learn how to respect me and your father."

"I don't think so." Fred then grabbed a hold of Charlie's arm. "You're my son, and I tell you what to do."

"Let go of me, dad." he yelled, as he run out of the house. Fred runs after him. "Charlie." Charlie turned around. "Just stop it, dad. You don't want me there, just admit it."

" I…" Fred looked at Charlie. "I just want to make this right this time." Charlie laughed. "I really hope that it can happen for you, because it is didn't work for us, did it?" 

"Charlie… don't listen to your sister. My wife is a good woman; she will be a good mother to you. I promise you that we can make this work."

"We can't."

Charlie then started to walk away from Fred. "Go back to your perfect family." Fred then just shakes his head and walked away.

Tears fall down Charlie's cheeks. He was so upset that he didn't notice the van stopping in front of him, and a man jumping out and grabbing a hold of him.

The man closed the door, and Charlie was shocked at what he saw. "Emily…" he screamed.

"Let us go..." Charlie yelled. The man then pushed Charlie on the ground. "You both are going to make sure that justice is served. But if your mom goes free, both of you are dead." the man said, as he put ropes over Charlie's hands.

Emily whispered. "Bosco's hurt…. He tried to save me." Charlie sighed. "He would do anything for us, wouldn't he?"

"Yes Charlie, now you are figuring that out."

"Shut up both of you. I need to think about what I need to do next."

888

" You're going to be fine, you just need to wear a sling for a few days?" the doctor told Bosco. "It wasn't as bad as it looks."

Bosco got up from the bed. "I'm leaving now." he told the doctor.

The doctor shakes his head. "You need to get your sling first."

"I don't have time; I need to save my family." Bosco responded. The doctor looked at Bosco. "Officer Boscorelli, you were shot."

"You just told me that it wasn't bad."

The doctor nodded. "But you still lost some blood; you need to stay here for a bit."

Bosco sighed. "It will be too late then."

"Bosco, just get the sling. " Sully said, walking in the room.

Bosco looked at Sully. "My family is in danger. Did you make sure that Charlie was safe?" he asked.

Sully looked at Bosco. "Fred won't answer the phone."

"Go over there. He's in danger." Bosco yelled. "There is a man who has Faith and Emily and now he is after Charlie."

"Why?" Sully asked.

"I'll go and get the sling." the doctor said, as he left the room.

"I don't know why. He just kept on saying that he wants justice. I tried to save Emily, if anything happens to her because I couldn't save her, I don't know what I would do."

"What do you mean he has Faith?" Sully asked.

"That is what he says, and I believe him. You can check with the jail. You will find out that she's not there."

Sully looked at Bosco. "Are you sure this guy is telling the truth. Maybe Faith is in her jail cell." An officer shakes his head. "Boscorelli is right; Faith isn't in her jail cell. Does that mean you helped her escape?"

"Do you really think I would be here right now if I did?"

Ty walked into the room. "I went over to Fred's; he said that Charlie left the house."

"Damn it." Bosco yelled. "Where is the damn doctor, I need to get out of here now!"

"The damn doctor is here." the doctor said, getting annoyed with Bosco. "You will be out of here in a minute," the doctor said, as he put the sling on.

Bosco then got off the bed, and signed himself out of the hospital.

Sully and Ty looked at Bosco. "Let's us deal with this, we will find them."

"No, I'm the one to do that, they're my family."

They walked out of the hospital, then suddenly Bosco's phone rang. "I have Charlie now. What I need you to do is getting the trial ready. It's going to be in two days. Aren't I nice to give you some time?"

"No judge will do this."

"He is going to have to, if you want Faith's kids to stay alive." the man said.

"How can we do a trial, we need a jury. No lawyer is going to do this." Bosco yelled.

"I'll explain that all to you when you get my instructions at the police station." the man said, as he hung up the phone.

"Damn it…" Bosco yelled, as he throws the phone.

Sully looked at Bosco. "I'm guessing that was him."

"It was. This guy is serious. He wants the trial to begin in two days. No judge is going to do this." Bosco yelled with anger in his voice.

"We will find someway to do this. They are going to be okay."

"I hope you're right." Bosco said, as he looked at Sully and Ty. "Could you drive me to the station?"

They nodded. "Sure."

All Bosco could think about was how he couldn't keep this from happening. If anything happens to Emily, Faith or Charlie, he doesn't know what he would.  
888

Bosco had been waiting at the police station for hours, but there was still no news from the kidnapper. He was getting impatient. Time was running out for them.

"Bosco." Swersky said. "There's a package for you. It's a videotape." Bosco sighed. "Let check it out." he said, with this scared look on his face.

They walked into the conference room, and Swersky put the tape into the VCR and pressed play.

"Officer Boscorelli, hopefully you have already set a trial date for Friday. I want everybody to be there. The witnesses, the lawyers, the jury. There is just one tiny small thing that you need to do."

Bosco paced around the room. "What the hell does he want?"

"I'm sure you are wondering why I'm taking so long to tell you what I need you to do. Well I want you to fire Faith's lawyer and I want you to be her lawyer. You have to make sure that the jury sends her to jail or you know what is going to happen."

Then suddenly there was nothing on the tape.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Swersky said.

"We are going to do exactly what he said."

88

Emily looked at Charlie on the floor tied up. "Charlie… we are going to get out of his. Bosco will find us, and Mom, wherever she is."

"None of this would have happened if you didn't run away." Charlie replied. Emily laughed at her brother. "They found you and kidnapped you; they would have done the same thing to me." Charlie sighed. "I know, sis. I just needed to blame someone."

"I know you do." Suddenly they heard someone opening the door. "How are my friends doing?" the man asked.

"We're not your friends. You have us tied up."

The man looked at both Emily and Charlie. "You are going to get me the justice."

"What justice?" Emily asked. The man looked at Emily. "Stop asking me that. Just stop it." Emily could see that the man was really upset. "Just untie us, and we can talk about this. We won't escape, right, Charlie? We just want to talk with you."

"Right" Charlie replied. 

The man laughed. "You really think that I'm stupid."

"No, I think you are crazy." Emily replied. The man then hit her across the face. "Don't you dare talk to me like this. I was nice to you when I meet you. I listened to all your crap and you repay me by doing this." He walked over to the table and grabbed some duct tape, and placed it over her mouth.

"Don't hurt my sister." The man hit Charlie across the face. "I can do what I want. I have everything planned for you and your family. I'm finally getting justice."

"You're not going to get away with this." Charlie replied. "Uncle Bosco will make sure that you pay for this."

"Uncle Bosco is going to be the one that sends your mother to jail. He won't be making me pay for anything. I will long gone before they find me."

The younger man walked into the room. "Officer Yokas is giving me trouble."

The man grinned. "I'll make sure that she pays for that."

"Don't hurt my mom." Charlie yelled. The man smiled at Charlie. "Your mother is getting what she deserves. Soon she will go to jail for the rest of her life."

"What are you going to do with us then?" Charlie asked.

" You'll be fine as long as your mom goes to jail.The trial is going to last a few weeks, and don't worry you will be part of the trial somehow."

"My mom was going to go to trial anyhow, so why are you doing this?" Charlie asked. The man laughed. "Your mom would have gotten off, they always do. This time I will make sure that this officer goes to prison for the rest of her life."

"Thank you so much for running away from home. Both you and Emily made my job much easier to find me. So you hate living at your father's too?" the man said.

"Don't hurt him." Charlie said, with this scared look on his face. The man laughed. "I don't want your father. Although thinking about it, your father might start to be a problem later on."

Emily was struggling through the bounds. The man walked up to Emily and touched her face. "Don't try and escape. It will only make things harder for you and your family. "

The man then tightens the ropes on Emily's hands. She looked at him in fear. "I need to go and get ready for the trial in a few days. You both are going to need some new outfits. Your mom has to look good for her appearance."

The man looked at Charlie's face. "Don't think that you are going to be going to the courthouse, you are going to be staying right here."

"We will see about that."

The man then ducted taped Charlie's mouth. "Just like your mom aren't you? You both rest up. You have a long few weeks ahead of you." he said, as he closed the door behind him.

888

The next day,

"Have you got any information about who this guy is?" Bosco asked Ty. Ty shakes his head. "Not yet."

"We need to know what we are up against." An officer walked into the room. "I know that guy." he said, pointing to the videotape that the man sent yesterday.

Bosco turned around with this smile on his face. "I need to know everything you can about this guy."

The officer sat down. "I remember seeing him at the police station a few months ago. His brother was killed by a police officer."

"I'm guessing the officer didn't get arrested or went to jail. So now this guy is using Faith to get what his brother never got, justice." Bosco replied. Bosco stood up and paced around the room. "This is worse than I thought."

"This is your fault,." Fred yelled, as he grabbed a hold of Bosco and punched him in the stomach. " My kids are in danger because of you. This wasn't suppose to happen like this."

Ty pulled Fred off Bosco. " What are you talking about? What was supposed to happen?" Fred looked at Bosco. " You are the reason this happened."

"Tell me what happened." Ty replied.

"I…."

"Just spit it out. What did you do now, Fred?" Bosco yelled with this anger in his voice.

"It happened a week ago; this guy asked me if I was the ex-husband of that cop who is in jail for killing that man. I was shocked someone asked me that, but I didn't think anything of it. So I said yes. He started to ask me questions about how I felt."

" What you told him to kidnapped Faith and your kids so he could get justice."

"No, I just said that I hope she gets what she deserves. Then he started to ask me about my kids." Bosco grabbed Fred and pushed him against the wall. "You didn't think that there was something strange about that. First you don't tell me when Emily goes missing and now I find out that you just told a kidnapper where to get your kids."

"I just thought he was a reporter and wanted to do a story about what is like for me dealing with this. I never thought that this would happen. I would never do anything that would hurt my kids."

"But you did." Bosco responded. "I want you out of here."

"I can help you find my kids. I can get him to meet me." Bosco shakes his head. "I want you to do nothing. You did enough already. How do we know that you aren't working this guy. Just go back to your new family and I'll deal with this. If anything happens to those kids and Faith, I'm going to hold your responsibility for this, you hear me."

"Bosco." Ty replied.

"I'm just telling Fred…" but before he could say anything more, Ty stopped him. " Just let Mr. Yokas go before you say anything that you would regret."

"Mr. Yokas, go and talk with the detectives and you will have to do a statement about what the guy told you." Fred nodded, as he walked out of the room.

888

Fred was walking out of the police station, when suddenly a man came up to Fred. "So you decided to tell them what you know about me. Well let me show you something," the man said, as he opened the van. Fred's wife and his daughter were tied up.

"So who are you going to chose? Are you going to save your new family or your old one?

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

There I'll Be Always

Rating PG 13 or R for violence

Chapter 12

Fred stared at the man. Both of his families were in danger and he couldn't let any of them get hurt.

"I can't choose. Let my kids go." Fred pleaded. The man smiled at Fred. "I don't hear you say anything about your ex-wife."

"She deserves to go to jail. She killed that man." Fred yelled. The man laughed, "Don't worry she will be going to jail for sure. Then you can have your kids, although they don't seem to like you, both of them run away from home."

"I'll make sure that they don't do that again." The man then hit Fred against the head. "If you can't choose, I just have to choose for you." he said, as he throw Fred into the van and closed the van door behind him.

8888

"I can't do this, Mr. Boscorelli. She is my client." Faith's lawyer said. Bosco looked at the lawyer. "Faith's life is in danger. You need to just step aside for a bit."

"I can't do that."

"Faith has been kidnapped; some crazy man wants to do a trial to make sure that she goes to jail . I don't want to do this, but it is the only thing that we can do right now."

"Okay fine, this is really risking." Bosco sighed. "Don't I know it?" he said, as he walked out of the office.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Lieu. There has been another videotape."

"I'm on my way right now." Bosco said, as he hung up the phone.

A while later,

Bosco showed up at the police station. Lieu was waiting for him. "I'm not sure if you should watch this tape."

"I need to, boss."

They walked into the conference room, and put the tape into VCR. "Hello again, Officer Boscorelli. I hope the planning is coming along good for the trial. Just thought you would like to see something that would make you speed it up."

Bosco's whole face went white when he saw both Charlie and Emily tied up and duct taped. " As you can see, they can't talk right now. I'm not hurting them, but if you don't do what I say, well then I just might have to hurt them."

"Damn it." Bosco yelled, as he throws the remote control across the room. Then Faith come on the screen. "Bosco, do whatever you have to do to save Emily and Charlie."

Then the man returned to the screen. "I'll be calling in four hours; I want you to have everything ready by then."

Then suddenly the screen went black. Lieu looked at Bosco. "Maybe I should have somebody else doing this."

Bosco turned around to face Lieu. "This crazy man wants me to do this, I'm going to do this. "

Lieu nodded. "We got some interesting information about this guy."

"Tell me, I need to know everything."

"You were right; he blames the police for killing his brother. The officer didn't go to trial or jail. " Bosco nodded. " But why did he choose Faith?"

Lieu looked at Bosco. "She was there."

"What?" Bosco asked with this confused look on his face. "I have never seen this guy before."

"This was a few months ago." Lieu replied. He looked at Lieu. "You're not saying that Faith was the one that shot this guy's brother."

Lieu shake his head. "Of course not. Let me show you something." Lieu said, as they headed to his office.

"We had a search warrant to search this guy's apartment. The officer who saw him on the police station was able to give us a name. When we searched the guy's apartment, we found lots of information on Faith, he has definitely been researching her."

"But how do you know that Faith was there that day?" Bosco questioned.

Lieu handed Bosco a newspaper clipping. "Do you see anything here?"

Bosco shakes his head. "Look more closely." Bosco then suddenly saw Faith in the background. "She was there. It must have been my day off."

"Was she working with the person that killed this guy?" Lieu shakes his head. " No, but now that I'm thinking about it, she came to help that day, I guess someone photographed that, and this man wanted to know everything about Faith."

" He found out that she had killed someone and was going to trial. He wanted justice for his brother, so that is why he wants to make sure that she goes to jail because he never got the justice for his brother's death, so this is his way of getting that."

"We don't know the reasons, but it is looking more and more like that." Bosco sighed. "How are we going to get Faith out of this?"

"I don't know, Bosco. I really don't know."

An officer walked into the office. " I think I might be able to help you." Bosco turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"We have been going over the file on the man's brother's death. He kept on saying that he wanted justice. So maybe he is keeping them near the crime scene."

Bosco read the file earlier and he knew where to go. He raced out of the office, without listening to anything else.

Lieu looked at the officer. "Follow him and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." The officer nodded.

Lieu then radioed to Sully and Ty to go to the crime scene for back-up. He knew that Bosco wouldn't want back-up, but he didn't care.

88888

"Shut up... "the man yelled, as Emily was trying to get him to let her go.. She looked at her brother who was gagged and tied up. He ripped the duct tape off Emily's mouth and get a hold of Emily. "You're going to do something for me."

"I won't do anything for you."

He punched her in the stomach. "You're going to do whatever I tell you. Now phone Boscorelli and tell him that I change my mind, I couldn't wait any longer to phone, and that I want the trial tonight."

"No."

The man grabbed a knife and held it against her throat. "You're going to do exactly what I say or you're dead." he said. He dialed the number and put the phone against her ear.

"Bosco." Emily said, with this terrified tone in her voice.

"Emily?"

"He changed his mind and he wants the trial tonight."

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked. "He has me…"" The man took the phone away from Emily. "Did you hear what I said, I want this trial started tonight. "

"You can't be serious. You said two days."

"Well I changed my mind, I don't want to wait any longer." the man said. "Remember if you don't do this, your family dies." he said, as he hung up the phone.

"You idiot," the man said to Emily. "I told you exactly what to say and you tried to get some help. Wrong thing to do," he said, as he pushed her ground and started to kick her side. Charlie looked in horror, not able to save his sister. He struggled with the bounds, but the man had made sure that they were tightening enough.

After a while, he was finally able to get them untie. He untied the rope on his feet, and run towards Emily. The man then turned around. "Trying to be the hero are we?" He then roughly grabbed a hold of Charlie, and punched him over and over again in the stomach. "I guess I need to take you into another room."

"No." Emily screamed, as she watched as the man dragged her brother away.

888888

"Could this get any worse?" Sully replied in the squad car. "First Faith is arrested, then she gets kidnapped and her kids also. I don't think Bosco can take much more of this." Ty nodded. "Bosco is a fighter."

"You can only take so much crap." Sully said, as he stopped the car. Bosco who was just getting out of his car looked at Sully. "I don't need back-up."

"Why would you think we are here to do that?" Sully replied.

Bosco sighed. "I have to handle this, this is my family."

"You don't need to do this on your own, you don't know if he is even here. You need back-up whether you want it or not."

Bosco raced into the building with his gun in his hands. "You're not going to win. This is over." Bosco said, as he was opening the doors. "Bosco." Sully yelled, as he ran after Bosco.

"Shut up," Bosco yelled. "If he is here, I don't want him knowing that we are here." As Bosco opened another door, he saw the man about to punch Charlie. "Back away from him."

He turned around. "You're not going to win. I'm going to get justice." 

"Step away from him." Bosco yelled. Ty then run as fast as he could and grabbed a hold of him. " You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Charlie and Emily Yokas and Faith Mitchell, you have a right to remain silent."

"Justice… I want justice." The man yelled, as Sully was putting the cuffs on him. " Take him away," Bosco said, as he looked at Charlie. "It's okay, Charlie. Everything is okay." he said, as he was ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

"Justice… I want justice." The man yelled. "I should have killed all of you. Then I would have had my justice."

"Ty, get the man out of here now." Bosco said, as he gently was taking the ropes off Charlie's hands and feet. He could see that Charlie was shaking.

Bosco wrapped his arms around Charlie. "You're okay?" Charlie nodded. "I'm just a little sore." Charlie looked at Bosco. "Thank you. You need to find Emily and mom. "

Bosco nodded. "I will, but first I need to make sure that you are okay." he said, as he helped Charlie. Charlie looked at Bosco. " It was all my fault, I should told you that Emily went missing."

" None of this is your fault."

Bosco radioed for an ambulance.

"I'm not hurt, Bosco. I just want to go home." Charlie said, as he looked at Bosco. "My real home with you and mom. " Charlie then looked at Bosco sadly. "Mom is still going to be in jail, nothing has changed."

"I know, but you are going home with me."

Bosco then saw Ty standing in the doorway. "Ty, do you think you could take Charlie outside and wait for the ambulance to show up. Charlie looked at Bosco. "I'm fine, I'm not a child."

Ty smiled at Charlie. "Nobody said that you were one." Ty and Charlie then walked out of the room. Bosco took a deep breath, and walked down towards the next room, as he opened the door, he saw Emily on the floor, with blood dripping down her head.

"Emily." he screamed, as he runs towards her. She looked at him. "It's hurt. After the phone call, the man took Charlie away and then he hit me across the head with something.

Bosco then saw that she was starting to close her eyes. "B….o.s.." she said, as she went into unconsciousness.

"No, Emily. Stay with me." he said as he was untying her.

He gently grabbed a hold of her. "You're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." An officer then approached Bosco. Bosco looked at the officer. " I need to take Emily outside and wait for the paramedics to show up. She was hit over the head and is unconscious. Be careful with her. I need to find her mom."

The officer took a hold of Emily, and walked out of the room.

Bosco walked to the next door and opened it, and he saw Faith blindfolded and gagged. She wasn't tied up, but he could see that it was because of her broken leg. When Bosco walked towards Faith and took the blindfold off her eyes. She looked at him with this love in her eyes.

He took the gag out of her mouth.

"Bosco." Faith said, as she hugged him. "You saved me."

He looked at her. "I wish it was that easy, Faith. I wish this whole nightmare could be over, but only this one.

She looked at Bosco. "I know. I love you more than you know that is why I want you to move on with your life."

Bosco shakes his head. "We're not even going to talk about this."

"Bos. We don't have much time before they come and take me away. I need to talk you without the cuffs."

He looked at her. "I'll wait for you. We are going to get you out of this mess." Faith leaned over and touched Bosco's face. It has been a while since she has been able to do this; she was going to make the most of this. "I wish that you could, Bosco. I just don't see that happening. I want the last time that I'm free to be a happy one."

Bosco sighed, as he leaned over and kissed Faith. "Don't give up." Faith wasn't able to answer that as Sully and the paramedics showed up. Faith looked at Sully and could see how uncomfortable he was. "It's okay; I know you have to do this,"

Carlos looked at Faith. "Where are you hurting?"

"Just my leg."

Carlos placed her on the gurney and Sully handcuffed her. Bosco looked at Sully. "I want to drive in the ambulance."

"No, Bosco. It would be best for me to do it; it would be a conflict of interest. You go with Emily and Charlie."

"No, I want to be with Faith"

Faith looked at Bosco. "I need you to be with the kids, they have been through a lot." Bosco sighed. " Fine' he said, as he walked out of the room with Emily behind him.

Faith looked at Sully. "Take care of Bosco. He's going to need all of you when I go to jail. I don't want him doing anything stupid. Please promise that you make sure that he will be okay."

"Faith, don't talk like that."

Faith looked at Sully with this sad look on her face. "Don't you be like Bosco too, you know as well as I do, that I'm not getting out of jail"

"We don't know."

"We need to get here out of here," Carlos said, as he wheeled the gurney out of the building.

8888

Bosco was waiting in the waiting room to hear about Emily. The doctor walked out of the room. " Are you Emily Yoka's family?"

"Yes, just tell me if she is going to be okay." The doctor nodded. "She just woke up. She is going to have to stay overnight."

Bosco nodded. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "Just for a few minutes, she needs her rest." Bosco nodded, as he walked into the room.

"Bosco." Emily said, as she looked at him. "Did you find my mom?" Bosco grabbed a chair and moved towards her bedside. "I did, and Charlie. You are all going to be okay."

" But my mom is still going to be in jail, nothing is going to be okay." Bosco hugged Emily, as she started to cry.

"Can I talk to my daughter alone?" Fred said, as he stood in the doorway, and Charlie was standing next to him.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say to Bosco." Emily replied. Fred looked at Emily and Charlie. " I never want you to get hurt."

"You were the one that had us kidnapped." Emily said, with this mad look on her face. " No, it wasn't like that. The man just asked me about you and about making sure that your mom goes to jail, I never thought that he would have kidnapped you two."

"You didn't think of anybody but yourself." Charlie said, as he walked into the room. Fred looked at his kids. "That's not true. I love the both of you."

"You love your new family, not us," Emily replied. "I'm not going back with you."

"Either am I" Charlie replied.

"There is no way in hell that you are going to be living with him." Fred yelled, pointing at Bosco. Bosco just shakes his head. "Your kids were kidnapped and hurt and you care more about them staying with me. "

"I'm their father."

"Act like it." Bosco yelled. Fred sat down on the bedside. "I know that you didn't mean to disrespect your new mom. We will deal with it,"

Bosco sighed, as he walked out of the room. He picked up the phone. "I need a favor."

8888

Half an hour later,

Bosco returned to the room. He was going to give Fred one last chance to do the right thing. " Charlie and Emily is up to you what you want to do. Do you want to come home with me or your father?"

"You don't get to make the decision; they aren't coming home with you." Bosco handed Fred a piece of paper. "I have temporary custody of Emily and Charlie."

"No judge would give that."

"Let me see Charlie run away from home not once, but many times, they both got kidnapped because of you. Judge doesn't like having kids in a situation like that."

"You're not going to win." Fred yelled, as he walked out of the room. Emily and Charlie looked at Bosco.

"We're not kids anymore." Bosco placed a hand over Charlie's shoulder. "I know you not. But I wasn't going to have you living somewhere you didn't want to be."

"Thank you, Bosco." Emily replied, as she started to yawn. Bosco hugged Emily. "I think it is time for you to get some rest."

Bosco then glanced at Charlie. "You too."

"I'm fine; the doctors said that I just have a few broken ribs." Charlie replied, as he looked at the cuts on his hands where the ropes. "I…"

Bosco wrapped his arms around Charlie. "Don't think about. Why don't I take you back to your room?"

"I don't need to stay here overnight."

"Just humor me, Charlie. If the doctors don't want you to go home tonight than do what they say." Bosco replied with this worried look on his face.

"Fine," Charlie said, as they say goodbye to Emily and then walked back to his room.  
888  
Later,

Bosco walked towards Faith's hospital room, and saw that it was empty. " Where is she?" he asked.

Lieu Swersky walked up to Faith. "She's gone. They took her to Waters Correctional Facility."

" But that wasn't where she was before, that is a three hour drive."

"I don't know why, Bosco."

"Why didn't she say bye to me." Bosco replied. Lieu looked at Bosco. "Probably because it would be too hard on you, have you thought about that?

"Go home, Bosco. There is nothing you can do tonight." Bosco shake his head. "I can't go." he said, as he headed towards the waiting room, and just sat down. His family was here, he couldn't leave them not at a time like this.

8888

Sully opened his door, and throws his keys and jacket on the table. All he could think about was what Faith said to him before they took her away.

"_Sully, I need to talk to you before they take me away." Faith replied. Sully sat down. "You want me to keep an eye on Bosco."_

"It's more than that, Sully." Faith said, as she looked at Sully with this serious look on her face. "I have known you for a very long time, I trust you more than the others."

" Thanks, Faith."

Faith tried to move, but she couldn't do much being handcuffed. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, I know that you don't like Bosco that much, but I need you to..." Faith stopped for a moment.

"What is it, Faith? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to ask to be partners with Bosco. I need to know that there is someone looking out for him, someone who has Bosco's back all the time."

"Faith." Sully said, looking directly at her. "I don't know if I can do that. Bosco's going to know that something is up."

"Then you are going to have to make sure that it doesn't look like I said anything." Faith said, looking at Sully with this sad look on her face. "You know as well as I do, that the trial isn't going to be for months. They won't let me go on bail because I have too many connections in this city that they think I would leave town. So if I can't keep an eye on Bosco. I need you to do it."

"He won't listen to me."

"That's not true. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he will listen, even if he won't admit it." Sully remembers how exhausted Bosco was looking when he saw him earlier. He knew that Bosco was already on the edge. Faith was everything to him.

"You don't have to make the decision now, Sully. If you don't want to do, I understand." Faith replied, as she put her head on the pillow. "Just promise me that you will keep an eye on him."

Suddenly the guards from the Correctional Facility showed up. "I'll go and get Bosco, so you can say.." Faith stopped him before he say anymore. "I don't want to see him."

"Faith,"

"I don't want to have to say goodbye to him again, I don't want him to see me dragged away in handcuffs once again."

"He would want to see you."

"No, Sully." Faith said, as the guards took the handcuffs off her and placed her in a wheelchair. He then put shackles on her legs, and handcuffs her hands together.

Sully had a single tear falling down his cheeks. He hated to see a friend like this. Did he agree with what she did?

He still has a hard time figuring that one out. It wasn't as easy as it looks. Suddenly the phone rang, interpreting his thoughts. He picked up the phone. " Hello?"

"You left me a message." Swersky replied.

"I want to be partnered up with Bosco." Swersky tried to not laugh. "Did you just ask me to partner you up with Bosco? You always hate it."

_Thing you do for friends_, he thought to himself.

"I do, but I just..."

"Faith." Swersky replied. "She asked you." 

Sully sighed. "She did, but Bosco isn't to know that."

"Okay, you'll be partnered up with Bosco starting as soon as he comes back to work; he is going to be taking a few days off."

"Okay." Sully said. At least he had a few days before he had to start to be partners with Bosco. He knew that it was going to be fun.

"You know you could have waited until you came to work."

"Yeah, but I might have changed my mind by then."

"I might even change my mind." Sully responded. 

"I'm glad that there is something looking out for him, Sully. Faith was always the one to look out for him."

"I wouldn't say that I would look out for him, Lieu. I'm just going to be his partner."

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Lieu said, as he said goodbye. Sully then hung up the phone. He sighed, as he sat down on his couch. What did he get himself into? Did he really think that he and Bosco could be partners? It was bad enough be stuck with him for one day, but doing it for more than that, how could he survive that?

Sully then thought back to what Faith had said to him earlier

_Please promise that you make sure that he will be okay_

He could see the look in her eyes that she was more worried about Bosco than herself. She was always thinking of him.

"I'm doing this for you, Faith. Let's just hope I don't regret it." Sully said out loud to himself.

To be continued!!


	13. Chapter 13

There I'll Be Always

Chapter 13

It has been two weeks, and Sully has wanted to change partners nearly every day, but he promise Faith and he wasn't about to break his promise now.

"Why are you looking into space, are you thinking about the donut that you want?" Bosco smirked. Sully took a deep breath.

"Yes, Bosco, that is exactly what I'm thinking about."

"You don't have to be sarcastic to me."

"I'm not." Sully yelled, as he looked at the window. He wasn't even driving the car, as Bosco made a big deal about he always drives. He learnt after the first week of hell with Bosco to just give him what he wanted.

Sully then suddenly looked at Bosco and saw sadness in his eyes, and exhaustion. "How are the kids?"

"Doing as good as can be expected. You're not Faith, so don't think that we are going to have this great partnership. I only have one partner, and it's not you." Bosco yelled with anger in his voice.

"I know, do you really think I want to be your partner?"

" Then why are you?" Bosco yelled, as he stopped the car in the police station. "Because that is what Lieu wants."

Bosco got out of the car. "I'm going to request a new partner."

"A new partner?" Sully yelled. "Nobody would want to be your partner; I'm the only person beside Faith who would want to be with you."

"I would rather be with Faith any day than you." Bosco said, looking down at the ground. Sully looked at his partner. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Bosco yelled as he walked into the police station. Sully sighed, as he walked into the police station behind Bosco. "

Bosco."

He turned around. "Our shift is over; you don't need to be nice to me."

Sully walked up to Bosco. "We all care about you."

"You're not Faith. You got it. I don't need someone looking out for me. "

"When I'm your partner, I'm going to look after you."

Bosco turned around. "Well we aren't on the streets anymore are we, so you don't need to look out for me, you hear me. Just leave me alone." He said, as he walked into the locker room.

Sully sighed, as Lieu looked at him. "Are you sure that you want to do this? I can get someone else to be his partner, someone who..."

"Who doesn't care about what happens to him." Sully responded. "I told Faith that I would take care of him and that is what I'm going to do. It looks like he is going to need us."

8888

A few days later,

Sully was walking down the corridor towards the visitor's room. The atmosphere was exactly what you would expect in a place like this. Dark and gloomy.

A place where Faith shouldn't be.

Sully flashback to a conversation he had with Ty yesterday.

"_Why would she risk her career and her life for him?" Ty asked. Sully looked at his young friend. "It's not an easy answer."_

"If you were the one that got hurt instead of Bosco, I think I would have gone after the person that hurt you."

"But would you kill that person?" Ty asked. Sully sighed. "That is something you won't know until you experience it."

"But she has kids to think about." 

"The reason she did was because of me. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in jail right now. If you are going to gossip, you might want to do it where I wouldn't hear you."

Sully turned around and looked at Bosco. "We weren't gossiping."

"Don't think I don't know that everybody is whispering about me. Did you hear that that good cop is in jail because she had to save her no good partner?"

"You know that is not true." Ty responded. Bosco looked at Ty and Sully. "How many times have you said that Faith is the one to get me out of trouble?"

"That's different." Sully responded. "She wasn't saving you. She was protecting all of us. Did she do the right thing? That is something we won't know."

"Stop acting like this."

"Acting like what." Sully yelled.

"That you care about me. I don't need anybody." Bosco yelled, as he walked away from Sully and Ty. 

"Officer Sullivan," said a voice. The officer looked at Sully. "You can go inside you know." Sully nodded. "Thanks," he said, as he walked inside, and saw Faith sitting in the corner. As he got closer to her, he saw that she had bruises. He hated to see her like this. He wishes that there was something he could for his friend. " Let me guess the person look worse than you."

"Of course," Faith replied. " . "How is he?"

Sully sighed, as he looked at Faith. "He's fine."

Faith glanced at Sully's face. "Don't lie to me. I know that he isn't fine. So tell me the truth, how is he?"

Sully looked at Faith. "He's not himself."

"What do you mean?" Faith asked, sighing. She moved in her seat, she was happy that she wasn't handcuffed anymore. She looked into Sully's eyes, and could see that there was a lot he wasn't telling her.

"What aren't you telling me, Sully?"

"He's not the same cop that I know, which I can understand with everything that he has been through. He doesn't care anymore about catching the criminals. He doesn't do anything really. Although he still can annoy the hell out of me."

"Sully, I thought I told you to take care of him."

Sully laughed. "You really think it is easy to get through to him. He doesn't want anybody to help him, especially me."

"Just try harder, Sully. Please." Faith pleaded.

Sully nodded. "I can't promise you anything." Faith looked into his eyes. "I know you care about him. You know as well as I do, that he isn't handling this well. I need someone to make sure that he's okay."

Sully sighed. "I haven't tried to kill him yet, so I guess I can do this."

"One more thing," Faith replied. "I don't want him coming here to see me." Sully laughed. "You really think that Bosco is going to listen to me."

"I don't want him seeing me like this; I don't ever want to see him ever again. I want him to get on with his life, Sully. I am going to jail for the rest of the life, he needs to realize that."

Sully looked into Faith's eyes, and saw that she was telling the truth. "Faith, don't."

"Sully, would you want to see the one that you love like this?" she asked. He sighed. "I would want the chance to say if I would want to come or not. You're not being fair to Bosco."

"I love him too much for him to have to see me like this every time he sees me. Just do this for me."

"I can't." Sully replied, as he stood up. "You are going to have to tell Bosco this yourself."

"I can't do that to him."

Sully sighed, as he looked at Faith. "You have to make a decision, Faith."

"I already have. I don't want to see him anymore." Sully sighed. "Don't do this to yourself; it is going to make this harder for you."

"How can this be any harder, Sully? Do you see me? Do you see the bruises on my face? How do you think Bosco is going to react knowing what I'm dealing with? Do you really think that is a good idea for him to see me like that? What do you think he is going to do?"

"I can't answer those questions, Faith."

"You can't or you won't. You know exactly what he will do. Look what he was going to do to the guard that hurt me. Please help me, Sully, keep him away from here."

"I don't know, Faith."

Faith then saw a guard. "I want to go back now."

"Faith, I can't promise anything."

She looked at Sully as the guard took her away. "Please."

He sighed, as he watched them take her away.

8888

_Please help me, Sully._

That is all Sully could think about on the ride back to town. He will never forget the way that Faith looked when she was asking him. She really didn't want Bosco there.

He picked up his cell phone. "It's me, I need to see you."

"I know that we aren't friends, but Faith wanted me to talk to you about something. Are you going to meet me or not?"

Sully hung up the phone a few minutes later. He then drove towards the diner and stood there and waited for Bosco to show up.

"_How can this be any harder, Sully? Do you see me? Do you see the bruises on my face? _

Sully was mad when he first walked into the visitor's room and saw the bruises on Faith's face. He knew exactly what happens in a place like that. If he felt like that way he can only imagine what Bosco would feel like. He has been keeping an eye on Bosco the last few weeks and he has seen how on edge he has been, he can only take so much before it is too much. He promise Faith that he would take Bosco and that is exactly what he is going to go to do. 

Sully saw Bosco coming towards him. He took a deep breath. 

"What did Faith want to tell me?" he asked.

"Hello to you too."

"I'm not here for a friendly talk; I'm here because you told me that Faith wanted to tell me something. Why did you go and see her?" Bosco asked, with this curious look on his face.

"She's my friend."

"How was she?" Bosco asked. He looked at Bosco. "She is as good as can be expected. She wants you to know that she loves you, but she doesn't want you to visit her."

"She what?" Bosco yelled. "She can't tell me what to do?"

Sully glanced at Bosco. "She cares about you; she just thinks that it would be best for you to not see her."

"What are you her best friend now?" Bosco yelled with this anger in his voice.

Sully keep on thinking about what Faith told him earlier. "For once in your life, listen to what Faith says and don't visit her. Don't you think this is hard enough for her? She doesn't need to deal with you."

"But she doesn't mind seeing you though."

Sully looked at Bosco. "Stop being a jerk, and think about this. She is going through the worse time in her life; she doesn't need to have to make sure that you are okay."

"Is that what she say?"

"Not in so many words."

Bosco glanced at Sully. "Did she ever say that she didn't want to see me, or are you just thinking that?" Sully was starting to get really annoyed with him. "For once in your life start acting like a man stop acting like a child."

"Just shut up. You don't know anything. I'm taking care of her two kids. Does that sound me being a child?" Sully looked at the young officer, who for the most in his career annoys the hell out of Sully, but he was going to stick this out, if he kills him.

"Just don't visit her that is all I'm telling you." Sully said, as he started to walk away from him. Sully could swear that he heard Bosco yell that he was requesting a new partner, but that was something that Bosco did nearly every day and every day he never did.

You better appreciated this, Faith, Sully thought to himself, as he walked into the car.

8888

Faith was sitting in her cell when the guard comes up to her. "You have a visitor."

Faith sighed. "Who is it?"

The guard shakes his head. "I don't know." Faith knew exactly who this was; she knew well enough that he wouldn't just go away.

"Fine, five mins and that is all." Faith replied, as the guard opened the door, and walked towards the visitor's room. She took a deep breath when she saw Bosco sitting down on the bench.

"I told you to not come." she yelled. Bosco stood up. "You really think that I'm going to listen to what Sully has to say."  
"Just respect my wishes, Bos."

He looked at her, and saw the bruises on her face. "Who did this to you?" he yelled, with this anger in his voice.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me, Faith. You don't belong in here."

"I killed a man; I belong in here, Bosco. I need you to leave me alone. Don't you ever come back here again? I won't see you."

"Don't do this to us."

Faith sighed, as she looked at Bosco. "There is no us anymore. I'm going to jail for the rest of my life. Just take care of the kids for me, that all I ask."

"We are going to get you out of this." Bosco replied with this hopeful look on his face. She shakes her head. "There is no getting out of this."

"Just leave."

"I won't leave you." Bosco yelled, as he grabbed her hand. "I love you."

"Guard..." Faith yelled. The guard walked in to the room. "Is everything okay here?"

"I want to go back to my cell."

"Don't do this, Faith." Bosco yelled. She looked at him. "Just leave me alone and don't ever come back here again."

"Faith."

"Guard, I want to go now." she said. She looked at him as the guard walked her out of the room. "Please don't come back."

Bosco just stood there as Faith walked away from him. He didn't know how to deal with this, should he do what she says or should he do what he wants?

Bosco put his hands on his face. "I love you, Faith. I'm not going to leave you."

8888

As Bosco walked towards his apartment, he heard her voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled, as he walked towards the doorway where she was standing talking to Emily.

"Emily, get in the apartment. I need to talk to my friend here for a moment." Emily looked at Bosco. "She just wanted to see how you are doing ." Bosco glanced at Emily. "I need to talk to her alone. Can you please go inside?"

Emily slammed the door shut.

"I'll ask you again, what the hell are you doing here, Sasha?" Sasha looked at Bosco with this sad look on her face. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Bosco yelled with this mad look on his face. "Sorry that you are the reason that Faith in jail or sorry that you got caught and everybody knows you for the bitch that you are. The bitch that rats out cops. How does it feel to see what happens when you rat out cops? Do you know what you did to not just mine and Faith's lives, but those two kids in there. You destroyed our lives."

"I had to do my job."

" You didn't have to do this, Sasha."

Sasha glanced at Bosco. "Please don't be mad like this, I was just doing my job. She did the crime, she needs to pay."

"Things aren't as simple as that. What happened if your nephew was shot, and you knew exactly who did it, would you just sent that person to jail or would you make sure that person never hurt anybody ever again?" Bosco glanced at Sasha and saw that she was silent.

"I told you it isn't simple. Think about that next time you decide to rat out a cop," Bosco said, as he opened the door and slammed the door shut, leaving Sasha to question everything that she was doing.

8888

Bosco walked into the apartment, and just looked at the picture of Faith and just throw it across the wall. He then put his hands on his face, and kneeled on the floor and just started to cry.

"Bosco," said a voice. He wouldn't say anything. Emily walked up to him and sat down next to him. "You know what my mom told me once when I was little, that it was okay to cry when you are hurt. Its okay, Bosco, we are all hurting right now."

Bosco wiped his tears away. "I wasn't crying, Emily." he said, standing up. She looked at him. "You know you don't have to lie to me."

"Emily," he said, as he walked towards the kitchen. "I need to make us some dinner. Charlie will be home soon." Emily looked at Bosco. "You went and saw mom, didn't you?"

Bosco glanced at Emily and saw that she looked exactly like her mom at the moment. "I did."

"Can I go and see her?"

Bosco shakes his head. "I don't think that is such a good idea," he said, as he started to make the dinner. She walked up beside Bosco. "I want to see my mom, you can't stop me."

Bosco turned and looked at Emily. "She doesn't want to see any of us, we need to respect that." Emily walked over to the stool. "Why are you acting like this? You never use to be like this. You never did what our mom told you to do, so don't start now. Please, I want to go and see her, I need to see her."

"We'll talk about this later, Em."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you,"

"I didn't say yes. Don't forget that the custody trial is tomorrow. I don't know when we are going to have time to go and see your mom." Emily looked at Bosco. "Why do we have to go to court, I know who I want to be with. I'm not even a kid anymore, they don't care about me."

"You are still a minor until you turn 18." Emily looked at Bosco. "When I turn 18, I never want to see my father ever again; he is the reason that I was kidnapped. How could he do that?"

Bosco wrapped his arms around Emily. "He never wanted you to be hurt. He just didn't know what he was doing." Bosco replied, trying to be as nice as he could about Fred.

"Go and start your homework, I'll call you when it is dinner." Emily nodded. "Thanks for everything, Bosco."

Bosco nodded. He couldn't believe that he break down in front of Emily, he would make sure that never happened again.

888  
The next morning,

Faith was sitting on the bench waiting for her guest to show up. She hopes that Bosco listened to her and wasn't here. As the door opened, she saw her lawyer coming towards her. "Faith,"

" Yes," Faith replied.

Her lawyer looked at Faith. "We need to talk about your trial."

"What?" Faith asked.

"I want you to plead not guilty."

To be continued.


End file.
